


Seeing Double

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, M/M, Percival and Jerry are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: The Dandrige Twins are vampires that lives in Las Vegas.  They get a new neighbor who happens to be spying on them because their vampires. However this neighbor only sees one of them never together meaning he doesn't 2 vampires are living next door to him. The twins decided to have some fun with that.....





	1. New neighbor

 

 

"Please let me go.....I pr-promise I want tell anyone.....I-I'll AHH-"

 

"Ever wonder when you'll find food that doesn't say the same thing? I'm positive she's was going to say she'll leave town," Percival Dandrige said. He had his back against the wall, waiting his turn. The vampire didn't feel like drinking from the same body while his brother was feeding. Percival was not the sharing type, neither of the twins were really. He sighed, getting annoyed with the woman's whimpering. He brushed his fingers through the locks of hair on the top of his scalp and rubbed at the shaved sides. The fingers moved down to the scorpion necklace around his neck, fiddling with the charm. Percival would say he's a business casual type of guy. He wore a white button up with the first few buttons undone, dark blue jeans, and no shoes. He was 300 years old and if you were to ask him, life was a bore. His brother was the only one that could keep him entertained.

 

_Sometimes anyway..._

 

  
Speaking of his brother... "Jerry! Enough before you drain her, you greedy shit. Why didn't you just get two?"  
Jerry Dandrige laughed dropping the girl on the floor, getting up so Percival could eat. "Well, Perry, I would have brought another but this one was just following me around, wanting to come home with me," he said with an evil, smug look while using the back of his hand to wipe blood off of his mouth. He's a messy eater. He watch as Percival bit into the girl who, surprisingly, still had enough presence in her to yelp. Jerry's a cruel bastard, and man does he love toying with people. This meal was so easy to get, much like all the others; it didn't even matter if the target was a man. The game plays the same way. He approached the woman wearing his gray, long sleeve shirt and black jeans with his boots, his leather bracelet on his wrist. The foolish girl was head over heals for him, he brought it home when he winked at while her slicking his hair back. He really enjoyed the look on her face when he brought her home and Percival was watching tv, very classic. Jerry was a trouble marker, always has been, but after so many years of being a vampire trouble just finds him now. However, he has to admit, with Percival things have become a bit boring over the years. The neighborhood they settled in is great for hiding, but then again not many people lived here in the first place

 

_Not anymore._

 

  
"Jerry she's dead, throw her out." Percival declared while using his thumb to get a line of blood off of the side of his mouth. "You could have turned her," Jerry said "can we do rock paper scissors to see who dumps her?" Percival never turns them, Jerry doesn't either but still, nothing wrong with starting a coven. Percival turned towards him holding his hand out

 

"Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoot!"

 

"Paper beats rock, get rid of her, Jerry." Percival said patting his shoulder and leaving the hidden hallway behind their closet. Jerry rolled his eyes before tossing the dead girl over his shoulders. When he got to the garage he threw the girl into the back seat of the truck. As he pulled out of the garage Jerry noticed a moving truck in the driveway of the neighboring house. It was dark but thanks to the light on the front stoop he could see a man carrying a box. _Wow_ this man was a sight to see. Tousled brown hair, cute mouth, wearing a blue hoodie and brown skinny pants _Cute_ hips. The new neighbor looked up and waved at the car, smiling, even though he couldn't really see who exactly was inside the vehicle. The new neighbor went inside the house, closing the door. Jerry smirked, he can't _wait_ to meet this man.

 

_Percival this neighbor is about to get interesting_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters of this.  
> All feedback is welcomed


	2. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins decide who gets to meet the new neighbor first

Percival was watching TV but couldn't really focus. Sunlight kept appearing then disappearing from the window. "Jerry leave the shades alone before you tear them!"

 

He could never understand why his twin liked playing with the sun. He would just stick his finger in the rays until a flame appeared. "Why don't you come over and see what I see? I think you'll like it," Jerry said, smiling when he heard Percival sigh before heading over to join Jerry at the window. "This better be good." Percival said. Oh, was it good. Better, even. It was their new neighbor walking in and out of his house moving boxes around. He was wearing a thin, light blue t-shirt with skinny jeans. The man looked like he had freckles here and there on his face, with pretty green eyes. Percival watched the man's shirt ride up little as he bent over to pick up another box. He seemed to have some scars on his back. Percival let out a soft growl wanting very much to add his marks to the man. “I'm going to greet him when the sun goes down." Percival said moving away and covering the window back up. "I saw him first Perry. So, it’s fair that I go." Jerry said folding his arms with a fanged grin. Percival stared at him, putting his hands into his pockets while thinking. "Rock, Paper, Scissors- winner gets to greet him."

 

 

*Sunset*

 

 

"Nothing much going on since I got here. I'm still moving in, good thing is I'm almost done.... still have to unpack-I've got to go now I'll call you later, bye.” The man hung up the phone before turning around. “Hi!"

 

 

"Hey. Judging by the boxes I'm going to guess you’re my new neighbor. Name is Percival Dandridge, need some help?" He said holding his hand out, smiling. After all these years Jerry just can't seem to beat him at such a silly game.

 

"Newt Scamander, it’s nice to meet you. I'm pretty much done expect these two boxes. This one, it’s pretty heavy. Thanks for helping, very neighborly of you." Newt said shaking Percival's hand, odd name and actually a bit taller than Percival himself, but he didn't care. Percival nodded his head, _British, of all places you come here?_

 

 

"This box right here is the heavy one, you can follow me." Newt said picking up his box. Percival followed doing the same. The box felt light but that's thanks to his strength. He followed Newt into the garage. "This shelf right here for the box, Percival." Newt said, his shirt riding up again as he stretched to put the box away. Percival got a good look at his back, there were so many scars and freckles. He licked his lips and went to place the box on the shelf. Percival looked around the room. The garage was empty for the most part, only a workshop desk, its shelf, and a rolling chair. "Thank you again, I’d invite you into my house but it’s currently....messy at the moment. But I'll be sure to pay you back for the help." Newt said rubbing his neck _Oh you will_ Percival thought to himself with a low growl.

 

 

"Oh was that your stomach? I have some doughnuts, would that be okay?" Percival said yes and Newt excused himself and jogged inside. Percival eyed the heavy box and wondered what Newt had. He walked over and saw that it wasn't taped shut, he left it open and he couldn't help but laugh.  _Interesting, Jer is going to get a kick out of this._ He walked away from the box, hearing Newt's footsteps come closer.  "Here you go, Percival. They're Original Glazed. Sorry they aren't hot. I guess this won't count as the payment," Newt said with chuckle, looking away. Percival smiled back and took the box. Both stood there for a few seconds and Percival broke the silence by saying goodbye and heading back to his house.

 

 

Percival walked inside heading to the kitchen to put the pastry box down. Before heading to the living room he grabs a doughnut. "He seems nice if he gave you that shit," Jerry said nonchalantly while eating a green apple. They can eat human food but Jerry hates pastries, everyone has their own taste. "He's British, name is Newt Scamander, and... also a hunter it seems." Percival said sucking on his fingers, finishing off his snack. Jerry muted the TV, "He's a hunter, that's amazing. How did you figure that out?" He asked taking another bite out of his apple. Jerry just assumed this guy would be some new toy to play around with for a while. But now hearing this, he has plans on keeping Newt much, much longer. "I had a peak at his box and it had a lot of old vampire stuff, crossbow and stakes. Think he knows his neighbors are vampires?" Percival asked with a smirk. He has many plans for Newt. He actual feels excited for once, it had been a while since they went against a hunter. "You know, what if he's just looking for one vampire? He's only met you after all." Jerry said nudging Percival's arm. Percival laughed at what Jerry was hinting at.

 

 

"This will be fun, you trying to be me. I wonder which of us he'll lend more towards? You think he'll notice the difference?" Percival likes this idea but this hunter wouldn't be oblivious to their different hair styles, right?

 

 

"Tomorrow I get to see him and you get dinner, deal?"

 

"Deal."


	3. Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry visits Newt

Newt is happy he's not staying in London anymore, however he's not all that thrilled that he moved to America to do a hunting job. His family is one of the few remaining vampire hunters in the world, generation wise. Newt isn't really a fan of the _family_ _business._ Still, he took part in it so his parents would be proud of him, like they were with his older brother, Theseus. Newt looked outside his window, it was a sunny day as usual with a few people jogging together and laughing.  He closed the curtains with a sad smile, wishing he could have friends like that. They say he's too weird and annoying. He moved away from the window and sat down on the sofa, plucking a folder off of the coffee table.

_**Case file** : The Sin City Devil _

_**Location** : Las Vegas, Nevada_

_**Summary** : Multiple men and women found dead at various locations in and around the city.  All covered in bite marks. Bodies drained of blood. _

_**Suspect(s):** Unknown_

_**Clues** : Suspect seems to live in a neighborhood with easy access to the city. The housing complex is large, however, the neighborhood population changes frequently. Be cautious of any strange behavior.  Watch residents in the houses across and next to you that leave their home at night frequently. Also, watch the DVD given from an anonymous tip. _

**_Note_ ** _: You're making mother and father very proud, but be careful. **Remember, no matter what** **DON'T invite anyone into your house.**_

_-Love, Theseus_

Newt smiled at Theseus' little note. He always encourages Newt, and cared about him a great deal. He placed the folder down and played the disc, which only contain two clips: **Dumpster.vid** and **Arriving.vid.** The first video seemed to be in night vision mode. Newt ignored the voices whispering in the background. A floating box appeared and moved to the trashcan which opened and shut before the video ended. The next clip showed a black truck oddly similar to his neighbor's. The door to the truck opened (yet no one seemed to be inside the vehicle) and then shut by itself. 

Newt went a little pale, his suspicion rising. Percival may be the vampire he was looking for, despite how he nice he seemed. Newt remembered that when he had shook Percival's hand it had been awfully cold. He shivered at the thought of those cold hands touching him. Newt sighed and closed the laptop before getting up to grab some food. _Guess I'll try this 'In n Out Burger,' everyone keeps talking about._

*Night time*

Newt grabbed his trashcans and brought them to the back of the house and felt glad to see all his empty boxes were gone.

"Hey guy."

Newt jumped turning around to see Percival. The other man was wearing a gray t-shirt, black pants, and had a leather bracelet on his wrist. "P-Percival you scared me, and hello. What can I do for you?' He asked, stepping back into the trashcan making him jump again. 

_Percival_ eyed him with a smirk enjoying his neighbor's nervous movements. "Sorry guy didn't think I'd get to you. Can you give me some beer? I'm all out and I got a lady coming over.....You know, for helping you move in?" He asked resting his arm on the fence. _"Oh,"_ Newt said, "Sure I can do that for you, have to return the favor somehow..." Newt chuckled nervously, "I'll get them for you right now." Newt said hurrying to his back door. Newt wasn't even aware that this Percival looked different from yesterday.

Jerry leaned forward, smelling the man's scent in the air. _Man, that fear smelt good._ He walked to the doorway and stopped, placing both hand on the frame of the door. "Nice kitchen, good cabinet work." He pointed out. _Don't let him! Don't let him in!_ Newt screamed to his self he looked at Percival for a moment before grabbing the beers. There wasn't much to give, he wasn't the drinking the type. Not paying attention he dropped one of the bottles on the ground and it shattered on the hard floor 

"Need some help?" Jerry offered, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"NO!....I-I mean no it's okay, I've got it. Clumsy me." Newt's face was red and he turned his back so Percival couldn't look at him. He went to pick up the bigger shards and hissed when one cut his finger. He placed it in his mouth to stop the bleeding. Newt got up and walked over the broken glass to give Percival the beer case. He brought the case to the doorway, Percival's hand a few inches away, but not passing the threshold.  They made eye contact for moment and Newt looked away first, giving the man the beers.  

Jerry flashed a smile and leaned on the door again, eyes trailing Newt's body up and down. "You live alone all by yourself, huh" It wasn't a question, more of an observation. Newt looked down with a frown knowing it was true. "You moved down here to find a lady friend....someone _special_. You got a cute look, pretty sure there's someone out here dying to pluck that." Newt blushed at what he was hearing and tugged at the bottom of his shirt while chewing a bit on his lip. "Stuff like loneliness... it gives off a scent, you know. You don't see it, or maybe you do but....people look for that it. They seek it out. You up for that, guy?" Newt looked back up feeling uneasy with the way Percival looked at him.

"I can manage." Newt answered.

"Good cause there's **a lot of bad people out there Newt**........everyone has to look out for their own business." Percival got off the door and turned towards the sound of an approaching car. He looked back a Newt and smiled, "Thanks for the beer." With that he walked away.

Newt closed his door and slid down to the floor while putting his face in his hands. _What did I just get myself into?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt get ready because there's a lot you still don't know


	4. Entering the Devil's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is worried about Percival's guest

After talking to a _strange Percival_ , Newt decides to call it a night.  Before going to bed he peeks through his window to spy on Percival's house. 

"Tina!?" When Newt first arrived to the neighborhood, Tina came over to give him a welcoming card. They hadn't talked after that, just a friendly wave and that's it. Still, it made him uneasy that she was with that _man._ God knows what could happen...

Newt's eyes widen when he sees someone else come out of the house. He looked just like Percival.  Newt moved away from the window blinking _Am I crazy? There was two of them._ Newt went back to the window only seeing one of the Percival's talking to Tina. Newt rubbed at his eyes wondering if it was just paranoia. Maybe getting some sleep would help him. Percival lead Tina inside and Newt sighed, not sure what to do. Tomorrow he'll give Tina a visit and ask her a few questions. He turned off the lights and went to sleep...

Newt shot out of bed, startled by the sound of a piercing scream. He ran to his window to see Percival leave his house. The scream had to be from Tina, something isn't right. He went to his desk and grabbed his lock picks, garlic spray, and a stake. He turned off all lights in his house so nothing would seem out of place. Newt went to Percival's back door so that no one could easily spot him.  He unlocked the door with ease, years of practice making it child's play. Newt got inside and slowly closed the door, not making a sound. He heard a thump coming from upstairs, and slowly followed. Newt went up the stairs, not making a sound.

He was not aware of the shadow figure behind him. 

Once he was upstairs he went to bedroom closest to the stairs. The room was cluttered with papers, books, and strange artifacts. There was no bed in sight so Newt went to the closet but nothing was inside besides shirts.

_Where are you Tina?_

Newt turned around and saw light shine through the windows, Newt went over peeked though the window shade. He gasped upon seeing the truck pull into the driveway and panicked. He ran to the closet and closed the door. Trying to calm down Newt backed into the wall and discovered it wasn't a wall, but a hidden door. It led into a very bright a narrow hall of doors, like a dressing room. Most of the doors were unlocked except one. Newt looked through the peep hole and a hand appeared, making him jump back. It was Tina! Alive, thank goodness.

"Tina it's me Newt...hang on I'm going to get you out." Newt whispered get his lock pick. He froze at the sound of whistling nearby. Not wasting time he went into the room across from Tina's and pulled it shut with just a sliver of space left to spy through.

_Percival_ whistled as he walked going to Tina's door and pulled out a key.He unlocked the door and dragged the poor woman out, ignoring her pleas. The man kneeled on the floor, cradling Tina. Even though she was weak Tina stilled tried to fight back but her hands were doing little more than patting his body. She yelped when Percival bit into her neck and Newt looked away. He held his breath, not wanting to hear her cry. He looked back up to see her slowly raise her finger to her mouth for him to be quiet. Once Percival was done he tossed Tina back into the room and locked the door. Newt pulled the door closed more, hoping he wouldn't be seen and just wanting the vampire to go away. He heard whistling start again and heavy foot steps leave the room, door to the hallway closing. Waiting a few more seconds just to safe, Newt got out and rushed to free Tina. She was very pale and her body looked limp.

"Come on we're getting out of here." He said hosting her up, throwing her arm is over his shoulder

"Newt...there's...t-" Newt shushed her, knowing that she needs to save her energy, not even noting what she's trying to say is a warning. Luckily they were able to make it downstairs without a sound. The problem now was making sure Percival didn't see him. Newt peered over to see that Percival was getting up from the living room. Newt and Tina stayed on the staircase, holding their breath. Newt looked again and saw Percival in the kitchen grabbing an apple and then walking into another room. He nodded his head and the two of them started moving again. 

Newt stopped them again, hearing two sets of foot steps. One coming from boots and the other sounded like bare feet. _That's not right, is there another vampire?_ Looking again he saw Percival grabbing a beer but something seemed _off_ Newt waited until the footsteps moved back to the living room. Newt took a deep breath and him and Tina ran to the door opening and closing it cautiously. He never even knew Percival and Jerry were by the stairs in the shadows, dark smiles curling across their faces.

The sun was shining when they got out of the house, but Newt didn't care. He was just glad to be free of the vampire lair. 

"Thank you Newt! Tha-AHH" Tina was sliced in half when she walked into the sun, disintegrating into glowing ash.

Newt was speechless, she had been turned and he hadn't even realized. He slowly stepped back from the scene before running back to to his house.

"I'm impressed Perry, I didn't think you would turn her. Guess our little Scamander has got guts since he came in our house. Even with you here...how about that?" Jerry said before taking another savage bite out of his apple. "Yet, still not aware about us it seems. **Guess I better change that then.** "

For two days, Newt didn't leave the house. He was scared and not sure what to do. He wouldn't answer calls from his parents, not wanting to hear how he had failed to protect someone. Theseus called to check on him, but Newt just told him things were okay and that he was still looking for clues. He didn't want to worry Theseus to the point he come down to Vegas too. Newt wiped his eyes which hurt from lack of sleep and crying. He heard his door bell ring, and left his room to answer the door.

"P-Percival?"

" Evening Newt, I haven't seen you around in a while and was worried. Everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Percival said giving him a concerned look, but he knows why the other man is spooked. Newt looked at the other man, taking him in. Percival was wearing a blue silk button up with black jeans and a scorpion necklace, and it looked like he had had a hair cut _Has he always had that hair cut?_

"Sorry," Newt began, "I've just been a little sick as of late but I'm feeling better...t-thank you for checking on me." He said looking at Percival with an attempted smile. 

"Well I brought some spaghetti, figured a home cooked meal could do you some good." Percival held out held out a plastic container and Newt quietly thanked him, grabbing the bowl. 

"Newt....can I come in?" Percival asked with a sweet and sincere tone. Newt looked at him, _what was Percival's deal?_ First day he's nice, the second he's creepy, and Newt isn't not if that how was truly him when Newt tried tried to rescue Tina. Now he's back to being nice. It confused Newt mentally and emotionally to no bounds! He did like Percival (at least that welcoming side of his) but he's also a vampire, he's sure of that. Newt hated these thoughts and feelings building up inside him.

"You can come in." The words just came out, and Newt's eyes widen realizing the mistake he just made. "W-wait I di-" Percival pushed his way inside with an evil smile.

" **How sweet of you Newt."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You goofed up Newt
> 
> Okay heads up, I been posting chapters basically everyday. And I'm going to keep it that way the best I can. But tomorrow/Wednesday I want to update my other fics. So if Seeing double doesn't come out tomorrow you know the reason why. Thanks and glad you like the story ^-^


	5. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tries to stop Percival

Newt dropped the bowl running to the stairs,Percival followed walking with his hands in his pockets. Newt saw he had a cross on the wall he grabbed in holding it out for Percival to see. " STAY BACK! By the power of Christ I compel you!" Percival stopped taking his hands out. He had to admit it was cute seeing the hunters face filled with determination and confidence. Newt stared at Percival huffing he was by the stairs he just needed to get to his room to grab his weapons. Percival rolled his eyes walking towards Newt grabbing the cross out with his hand and using the other to grab the man by his neck. Percival smirk blowing the flame off the cross tossing it to the floor. He loved seeing Newt's scared green eyes it was breathtaking.

" Oh Newt. Did you really think you can stop me? I have to admit you made this easier." Newt looked at him with confusion. " That meal I brought you would have drugged you. You would have let me in or you just come to me." Newt moved his eyes to the bowl, the fact Percival would go that far. " Don't look at me like that, wasn't my idea. Think of it as a backup plan. " Percival said with a dark chuckle. " T-there's another vampire? Here?" Newt wondered so there was another but who? He never seen the other one leave Percival's home. Percival laughed again stopping Newt from his thoughts. " For a hunter your not that smart it seems. You seen the other vampire you just haven't realized. But you'll see him again....real soon." Percival whispered into Newt's ear making the man cringe. _Perfect now I'm going to die by two vampires_ He hated this didn't even matter if he died right here and now or he be spared. IF he came home empty handed his parents will call him a disgrace. IF he died he knows for a fact they treat him like a plague not even caring their son died. He  fail them and the people killed by Percival and the other vampire. Newt felt tears roll down his face realizing no matter what happens he didn't do his job. Percival tiled his head at the man crying. This wasn't fear more of disappointment. " Why are you crying I haven't even did anything to you." N _ot yet anyway._ He let go of Newt's neck, the man sat down sniffling not wanting to look at the vampire before him. " I doesn't matter if you kill me nobody will be proud. They wouldn't ask for my body probably to embarrassed to have a failed hunter as a son." _So that was it_  Percival noted Newt became a hunter cause of their approval. He felt pity for the man and only him. Percival kneeled down to meet Newt's eye level. He cupped Newt's face using his thumbs to wipe the tears away. Newt looked at him confused more then scared.  They both stared at each other until they heard a knock coming from the door.

" Hello anyone home!?"

"I'm looking for my sister Tina? She's been missing and  hasn't come home for two days."

" Hello?.....Well if you seen her called this number." A paper slid under the door. Percival growled  annoyed by the woman knocking, he then smiled darkly knowing she'll go to his house next. " Don't hurt her!" Percival turned his head back to Newt with his eyes showing anger. " Why shouldn't I? I could kill her now, **that's if he didn't get her first.** " He wondered what exactly the hunter would do  to stop him. " I-I'll go with you just no more. Don't kill-" Percival pushed Newt's head into the wall knocking him out. He picked him up carrying him bridal style. _Jerry do I have something for you_

Newt woke up winching at the sudden headache. He looked around notching he was not in his home anymore. The room was dark only light source was a dim lamp, no windows in sight. He also saw he was on a king size bed, looking some more he saw a door. He went to it seeing if he could open it, he fell back when the door opened at him. His eyes widen " P-Percival!....and Percival?" It had to be the headache cause there's two Percival looking at him with a dark smirk. He slowly started curling backwards going under the bed. _Two of them same face I-I didn't know! DIDIN'T NOTICED!_ He yelped feeling his leg being pulled  dragging from under the bed. " Hey guy names Jerry. I shake your hand but we already meet." Newt noticed the bracelet on Jerry he was the one that asked for the beers. He moved his eyes to Percival seeing the necklace, the differences were there but he never caught on even the hair style was different. He looked at the ground feeling stupid of all this. Jerry poked his cheek, making Newt looked back at him with a _why_ look seeing the twin crouch down. " That girl she isn't dead sent her merry. But that's just her, who knows pizza man will be here soon  might have him for an early snack." Newt went pale, he can't just let these two harm another person. " What...what do I need to do so you leave everyone else alone?" Newt said with a serious tone he just couldn't bear seeing someone else harm.

Percival crouched down too, with a smirk. " Simply you become ours. Do that no one else will be hurt."

" Unless you do something stupid then you might not be the only on getting hurt guy. " Jerry added smugly.

Newt looked at both it was eerily how they looked alike if it wasn't for the slight appearance he's not sure what he would do. If he agrees maybe he can know what each vampire likes and dislikes. Maybe somehow get them get on their good side. He may not ever be able to actual kill them but he's doing something and that's protect people that come across the twins.

" I'll do it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt doing the lords work


	6. Old Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tries wrapping his head around his current situation

Newt was shocked. After agreeing with the twins he expected to be attacked right then and there. Or thrown in a room like a cage. No t sitting between the vampires eating pizza and watching some reality show. Newt blinked a few times wondering if its just one crazy dream. _Maybe I bumped my head at home. Maybe this never happen and I'm back in London ,_ but it was not a dream. Newt looked to his right seeing Jerry have an assumed look watching the people yell at each other. Percival was on his left eating a pizza slice with a bored look on his face. Newt looked down seeing he had a slice of his own on plate in his lap.  The whole thing was bizarre, did it really take all that for them to not hurt others. _Are they lonely?_ Newt wasn't really hungry but he ate anyway not wanting to upset them if he didn't eat he signed.

"Something wrong Newt?" Percival asked, he wasn't upset but it was obvious something was on the hunter's mind. " Why are you doing _this_. It's just not something I expected to happen." He whispered all of this was really messing with his head. They haven't even touched him what game are they playing at? " Oh. So you want something different I can do that for you guy." Jerry suggested getting up, Newt eyes widen " N-no that's not what I meant!" It didn't matter Jerry picked up Newt placing him over his shoulder. He panicked hitting the vampire's back of course Jerry felt nothing. " I'm going to steal him for a bit." He said walking pass Percival to go upstairs. " Go easy on him" Percival said changing the channel but really it meant don't rough him up too much ( it'll be his turn soon)

Jerry kicked open the door dropping Newt on the bed, it was the same room Newt woke up in. Newt didn't what was going to happen to him, he just grabbed one of the pillows covering his face. It wasn't the best but Jerry laughed yanking the pillow from Newt and proceed to get on top of him. Newt felt arms wrapping around him, he was being cuddled. Jerry rolled over to where Newt was now on top arms still holding him. The room was silent, " If you don't calm down your heart might actual leave your chest. Relax." Newt gave him a really look _How on earth do I relax with you here. "_ Take your shirt off." Wasn't a suggestion but a command, Jerry released him so he can do just that. He chuckled showing his fangs at the man face turn red. " Either you do it **or I do it.** He gulped at the thought which made Jerry eye his throat. Hands shaking he grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head folding his arms. "Happy now?" Jerry didn't say anything, Newt's body was covered with many scars most being white and old, others seeming to be new or recent, with freckles scattered here and there on his body. He traced his fingers on each on, Newt shrived at the ice cold hands touching him. Oddly enough he wasn't nervous as before.

"How you get these?"

They both knew it wasn't from vampire hunting. " I liked playing with different animals and I'm clumsy."  It wasn't a lie but Jerry knew there was more to it. He gently pushed the man onto his stomach seeing there was even more scars on his back. Newt was trembling now fisting the covers. It's a good thing vampires have good hearing cause what Newt said wasn't even close to a whisper.  Turns out his parents  created those scars, Jerry felt well something. Actual felt pretty angry the guy was treated like that never mind that he and his brother were going to mark him theirself. Newt got up looking at Jerry looking tired. " I'm not feeling to good can I go to sleep or just lie down?" He didn't care, felt empty on the inside. Newt didn't realize he was now under the covers feeling cold arms wrap around him again.

"Go to sleep guy." Jerry petted Newt's mop of hair satisfied to hear him sleeping. This isn't what Jerry was planning but what can you do. He's a rough guy plain and simply but he  never been this calm and gently to anyone ever. But Newt he was different, hunter or not he got the twins attention. Now he's here currently in his arms asleep.

_Your an interesting guy Newt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerry catching feelings it seems


	7. Kiss it Better

Newt woke up trying to move, he needed to use the bathroom. Jerry had his arm on top of Newt's chest, he was laying on his stomach. Newt figured hitting the vampire to move won't work _what should I do?_ Newt started poking Jerry's face, he was about to poke his mouth but Jerry opened he's eyes. For a second it was fully black like a shark but turned normal. " What?" Jerry asked getting closer to Newt, " I need to use the bathroom, can you move......please?" Jerry huffed moving a little for Newt to get out. " Thank you" The vampire was lightly snoring _Guess vampires need sleep too._ Quietly leaving the room he went down the hallway, seeing a covered window. He lifted the shade a little seeing it was day time, morning even. Luckily bathroom was right there, which was pretty big and nice looking. When he was finished he went to the mirror noticing he didn't have his shirt on, even better know bite marks on him.  Newt smiled to himself  seeming the twins really aren't that bad. The door open, turning around it was Percival seeming to be wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. " Morning Percy." _Percy? Where that come from?_ Percival looked at Newt up and down not saying a word just observing him. The man gave an awkward smile due to the silence, " I'll just go.....sorry." When he walked passed Percival he felt a cold hand on his wrist, next thing he's pinned on the wall back on Percival's chest. Newt was going to say something but didn't when he heard a low growl, so he keep quiet placing his head on the wall.

Percival was confused, he expected Newt to have some bite mark on him or a blood stain. But nothing just scars not made by his brother _What the Hell Jerry._ He looked at Newt's back inspecting the markings. Most looked like he was beating or wiped but someone, he let out a growl knowing who exactly did it to him. Him and Jerry are going to do something to **them** for what they caused. Percival saw that Newt body was starting to shake, _can't have that_.  So he lend down and started lightly placing kisses on the man's back. When Percival first saw Newt, he just going to be his someone to claim and if things got bored toss him out. But not any more, this time he wanted to protect Newt, keep him safe. Percival signed over these new feelings, and turned Newt around and place a kiss on his forehead. " You can go home.  I'll get you later." Newt gave him a confused look, "O-okay I guess I'll see you later."

Later*

Newt walked around in his room thinking about early. Jerry and Percival were acting _strange_ towards him. There was a shift after their agreement but why? Theseus had called to check on him, and Newt just didn't have the heart yet to tell him.  He didn't lie per say more of a half truth. The killings stopped but never found the vampire.  Theseus took his word for it adding to keep him posted if anything changes. He's grateful that it his brother checking on him and not his parents. His phone vibrated he got a message.

 **Unknown:** _Hungry come over -J_  

Newt looked at his phone " How did they get my number?" Newt read the message over again, he figured he has to feed them now. He breathed in and out accepting he's going to get bit tonight. " Your protecting the people Newt." 

The sun was almost down, Newt knocked on the door softly. The door open revealing Jerry wearing a black rolled up shirt, jeans, and his bracelet . " Hey guy you look nice." Newt blushed he wasn't wearing much just a flannel t-shirt, jeans , and brown boots, it felt nice being complimented. Jerry motion Newt to come inside. He looked around wondered if it was just him and Jerry but Percival appeared going to the kitchen. " Perry isn't hungry so I got you to my self." Jerry whispered into his ear making shiver. Jerry walked Newt to the living to sit on the sofa. " Where can I bite?" Jerry never asks this question he just see's a spot and eat from there. But Newt is different _special_   even. "N-neck is find I guess" He smiled bringing the man to sit on his lap. "Relax guy, it'll hurt but not much." Newt took a deep breath calming himself down.  He gripped the man shirt feeling the man kiss his neck. Newt yelped when he felt teeth bite down on him. It did hurt for a moment, his eyes watered for a bit. He moaned a bit feeling the vampire make a noise and removing his mouth. Jerry looked at Newt seeing his eyes look dilated, he smirk licking the blood clean off. " That....wasn't too bad. Thanks for being gently." He was now being kissed for the very first time.

This man keeps making Jerry more and more intrigued of him. Newt tasted amazing, it's been decades since he tasted something like that. And the thank you was what sold him. Kissing him was just as great better even. Newt kissed back wrapping his arms around Jerry. He looked to see Percival watching in the dark. He gave his brother a thumbs up, he'll get his turned later maybe one day they'll share. But it's interesting seeing his brother act this way. He looked up hearing a vibrating noise. Newt stopped, "Sorry" he took out his phone and his face went pale. " Oh no"

His father was calling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt's father ruined the mood


	8. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scamanders come to Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you heard of Matt Ryan and seen how he looks, picture that being Theseus

Newt's phone kept vibrating, he had to answer it if he didn't. Newt cringed at the thought of it, he felt a hand on his shoulder. " You can answer it but put it on speaker, we wont say a word." Percival said reassuring him. Newt signed getting up answering it.

" H-hello father."

" Newton it's been almost a week and you haven't killed the monster."

" Well I-I'm gathering clues and the killings have stopped."

" Typical you probably blew your cover the minute you arrived can you be so obvious."

" That's not.....I was not found out."

"Your mother was right should have just sent Theseus. He would have had the job in three days."  

" I'm sure he would. But you sent me and there's nothing to worry about-"

" Nothing to worry about! If you fail the family name is ruined and I'm not letting someone like you do that! We're coming down tomorrow. I better hear results or else!"

The line dropped, Newt placed the phone in his pocket. " I'm going to go now goodbye." The twins didn't stop him, didn't even say a word. They're actually glad he just left not looking at them. Their eyes were fully black and angry hearing the man talk to Newt like that. **Nobody is going to treat Newt like that**

Newt was tapping on the table glass in his hand.  After the call with his father he got a terrible headache and needed to take pain killers.  He mind was everywhere, _what to do, what to say?_ This was why he even took the damn job so he can be far far away from them. But its clear he can't do that, and if he can't tell his father about the vampires. Newt yelled in frustrating crushing the glass in his hand, no caring that he cut himself. Didn't it even matter he's already covered in scars.

"Newt?"

Percival was inside his house with a concerned look. He looked at the man seeing glass on the floor and his hand bloody. He didn't even have to ask why, Newt is upset and breaking something was he's way of showing it. " Have a seat and let me look at your hand." Newt did has he was told not saying a word. Percival picked the glass off his hands, luckily no shards inside. He kissed the palm for a moment and he closed his eyes. Jerry was right about Newt's blood tasting good. He glanced at him for a moment, Newt nodded his head. The vampire proceeded to lick his wound. "Thank you" Percival looked at him and smiled, " Your welcome." Newt got up and kissed Percival on the mouth, it was quick but still sweet. " Percy please, you and Jerry just let me take care of it. I'll think of something don't worry about it." Percival couldn't make any promises, him and Jerry won't kill them, but their not just go stay on the side lines and watch. " I'll talk to Jerry take care of yourself Newt." He kissed his cheek and left the house.

The next day*

Newt waited at the airport for his parents to arrive. He had his arms crossed not to thrilled their coming. _So much for making me do this on my own._ He looked at his hand now bandage from the glass cut. He smiled little, remembering Percival was taking care of him. He frowned, not matter what happens nothing is going to go well never really does for him. "New!" Before he could react he was already being hugged. " Hi Thes!" Newt hugged him back happy to see his brother again, at least he stilled cared about him. " Newton get these bags, you know I don't like carrying them." Of course, his mother never greets him only commands. " Hello mother, father how are you?" He asked with an awkward smile.  " Annoyed that you're wasting our time. Lets go your mother is hungry take us to a good restaurant." His father said with bitterness in his voice walking pass him. He lowered his head _Nice to see you too_ " Hey don't worry about them. I think you're doing a great job. I came with them so they don't give you too much trouble." Theseus said patting his shoulder grabbing his mother bags. Newt felt relived his brother was here, he's thankful for that. Following them he felt his phone vibrate.

 **Unknown:** _Everything okay-P_

 **Newt:** _I guess my brother is here was well so I don't feel to down. I'm taking them to dinner first._

 **Unknown:** _Oh yeah where to guy-J_

 **Newt:** _Hi Jerry, taking them to a good restaurant. Have any suggestions_

 **Unknown:** _Try Rakku_   _good Japanese food, fine dining place I'm sure they'll like it-P_

 **Newt:** _I hope so nothing really pleases them but I'll give it a shot. Have to go know bye and thanks you two._

" What are you smiling for?' His mother asked arching her eyebrow. " Nothing I found a nice restaurant that I think you'll like. It's Japanese your favorite." He said opening the door for her. " Good to know that you still  pay attention at something. "

At Rakku*

The restaurant wasn't really crowded it seem not even busy. The sun was down, everything gets busy when its nighttime but not for this place. Everything was normal as in Newt's father keeps asking why its taking him so long to find the vampire.  His mother making a side comment after father says something. Then Theseus explaining to them Newt is doing his best and that even it takes him a while. Thank god for Theseus having his back. At this point Newt tuned out his parents talking, he does that at a certain point. He looked around the place and his eyes widen. At the front he saw Percival and Jerry dressed very nice, almost wearing the same thing. Jerry looked at Newt and nodded his head flashing a grin, Percival doing the same. _Oh no!_

" I'm going to the restroom, Theseus can you order the shrimp for me"He saw the twins following him.

 _What on Earth are you two_ planning!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see the Scamander parents are lovely people :^]


	9. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tried to sort things out with the twins

Once in the restroom, Newt checked to see if anyone else was in there, thankful its just him. Percival and Jerry came in after seeing him rather flushed.

" I thought I told you two to stay out of this!"

" Well technically you only told me, then I told Jerry."

" Also guy I'm impressed they didn't see that bit mark."

Newt eyes widen turning to the mirror touching his neck to see the mark, thank god for his collar. " Can you fix it please? Also you two need to go someone will see the mirrors and-" He was cut off with Percival hugging rubbing his back so he relax. Percival used one of his claws to cut himself. He used the blood wiping it on Newt's neck which made the bite mark disappear. " There its fix know about your family." Percival was pushed pretty hard causing him to back up a bit, actual surprised him and even Jerry. " NO! Absolutely not! If you kill them I won't forgive you. I......can handle myself."  He doesn't like his parents they're awful people but his still related to them. Newt was feeling pretty overwhelmed by all this too many emotions and thoughts, he felt sick. Jerry was going to say something but heard someone coming to the door." New, hey you alright?" It was Theseus, Newt looked around not seeing the vampires around. " To be honest, I'm not at all. You know I never really like this, **them** , I don't think I can do this, not their way." Theseus looked at his brother, he understood. Newt is a grown man, he's sure whatever way he decides to do its good and works for him.  He draped his arm over this shoulder. " Just tell them and I'll back you up 100%. Come on I'm sure food is ready." Newt nodded his head _If Thes understands the others should too._ Percival and Jerry dropped down to the ground. " So what you think Jerry?"

Getting back to the table surprisingly Newt's parents didn't say a word to him which was _odd_ but he doesn't mind. Newt looked up seeing Percival and Jerry go to their table which was not near them thank goodness. The four ate in silence until Theseus nudge him. He mouth tell them _I guess better get it out the way hopeful they wont make a scene._ Newt cleared his throat, " Mother father, I know your concerned about how I do my job. Maybe let me do it my way, I can even show you how if you want I have notes." They didn't say a word didn't even look at him, he looked at Theseus who shrugged. " Alright" That's all his father said, his mother just nodded in agreement. Something was _off_ by how they're taking this, and it didn't sit well with Newt not at all.

This was really bugging Newt now, after dinner and during the car ride not a word was said from his parents. Even when Theseus was talking to them not a side comment was made at him. _What is wrong with them?_ "We're here, umm I want a tour or see the notes?" Newt asked unlocking the front door. " I could care less about the tour, I'm sure your house is a mess. Just show me your findings and don't disappoint me." His father said with an impatience tone. _Well it seems they aren't broken. It's because I'm not in the public eye._ " I'll go get my notebook you can sit on the couch." It didn't take long, he went to his room and came back down with his notebook handing it to his father. It wasn't much, well he had a different notebook about Percival and Jerry about how to tell them apart physical and personality wise. But he didn't need them knowing that. " Says you talked to it. Does it know your a hunter." His mother asked looking at him," Well he seemed to figured it out on a mere guess-". He moved out the way seeing the notebook being thrown at him. "WELL NO WONDER THE KILLINGS STOP YOU BLEW YOUR DAMN COVER!" His father was coming towards him, Theseus got in front of Newt. " Theseus move! He's making a fool out of us! Your mother is upset SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Theseus shot him father a glare. Everyone stopped, Newt door was broken. Their eyes widen seeing. Percival and Jerry where at the door eyes fully black and they did not look happy at all.

" Dear god there's two of them."

" Don't worry they can't get in Theseus Newton do something!"

A dark smile formed on Percival's face he stepped right in. He used his speed grabbing the mother first tossing her to Jerry and then went for the father grabbing him by the neck where he can't even speak. The look on their faces when the vampires pulled the cross necklace off them, not phased at all by the flame.  " We're just going  have a talk with them we'll be back" The vampires speeded off as the parents screamed. Newt was frozen he turned around seeing Theseus come back down from the stairs with a crossbow and stakes. " Oh god their gone! DO you know where they went? They didn't hurt you did they?" Theseus asked checking his neck and arms. " One them came in here. Newt.....you let them in." That snapped him out of his daze. He looked at him but only for a second, Theseus was sadden that he invited them in the one thing he should never do. " It was an accident to be fair.  Also I'm the reason the killings stopped. They wont kill them cause I said not to." Theseus signed, his brother shouldn't be doing this period. Whatever the agreement is and just the job as a whole. But they need to get their parents back.

" Lets go,  and leave the bow and stakes here. Won't be needing them"

Percival and Jerry laughed at the parents pleas. Percival normally found this boring, but not this time. _Man the fear in the room was amazing_.  They were in the basement the Scamanders where chained to a pole. " L-listen this is a trap right? You want Newton don't you? Well you can have him just let us go." A loud slap was heard in the room. Mr. Scamander eyes widen feeling his face burn, feeling blood in his mouth.  He looked away seeing pure black eyes stare at him and a mouth full of sharp teeth. It pissed Jerry off, he figured the parents were shitty but not this shitty. The whole plan was to have Newt recuse them so they appreciate him and actual respect him. Newt was theirs because he agreed on his terms, but they think he's some throw away toy. " **If you don't tell your girl to shut it I'm ripping her jaw out."** Jerry walked away hearing the woman stop whining. " **You know I don't even think he'll show, wouldn't even blame him. Maybe Newt and the other guy took off and ran. Could turn you make you the thing you hate. Maybe your boys like being vampires."** The Scamanders shook their heads begging for Percival not to. The room went silent hearing footsteps from above. Mrs. Scamander started yelling for help, she stopped hearing the door open and footsteps coming down. Newt and Theseus appeared no weapons in hand.  

" Hey guy and other guy." As you can see not a mark on them.....well one of them." Jerry said smugly. Newt looked at them and move to see his parents. He quite smirked appeared seeing a hand print on his father face and a bit of blood on his lip. He kinda wish he was there to see it. Of course he's going to tell the twins to let his parents go. He looked into their eyes, mostly filled with fear, but almost the look saying he's in a lot of trouble. Newt huffed that's all he needed to know.

" I think they need to stay here for a while. Can we go back upstairs so we can talk and it's not so loud?" He asked not looking at his parents anymore. " We can go back to your house if you want." Percival suggested. The three started heading upstairs ignoring the screams.

" Theseus! Help us! Do something!" His mother pleaded, he looked at her for a moment and looked at the stairs.

"No." He kept walking up, to be honest they brought this on their selves.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parents are going to be in time out for a while -w-


	10. Happiness

"Percy did you have to kick the door down?" Newt asked seeing the door was still on the ground.  For a neighborhood this big he's surprised no one hasn't came in and stole something. " Hmm maybe, felt  you panicked so we had to come get you quick. I'll fix later." Percival said shrugging. The three walked inside, Newt turned around seeing Jerry still seeing Jerry outside. " Oh sorry you can come in." Jerry smiled walking inside and picking the door up placing it back on the doorway. Theseus looked at the two vampires one on each side of Newt.  Strange, one minute they actual looked like monsters and now they're like his brother's on guards. It was bizarre, he's kill plenty of vampires so they don't harm others ( and not turn people). But Newt manage to tame not one but two of them to not hurt others, for the most part. He seemed pretty happy about it, and that's all he wanted for his brother to find happiness. Maybe these two are good for him.

"Listen, it seems you three are _comfortable_ with each other. But I want to make something clear. **If you hurt Newt in anyway I will come find you. Stab you with a stake in holy water and drag you out into the sun and watch you burn.** Of course if he doesn't get you first. **Do I make myself clear? _"_** Newt signed at his brother threats, " Thes I sure they won't do any of that, right?" Percival and Jerry look pretty stunned seemed to actual take it to heart. Jerry chuckled, " I like him, been long time taking a threat seriously."  Percival rolled his eyes, but it was impressive the two hunters, ex hunters(?) are gifts that keep on giving. " So about your parents, any requests on how to handle them?" Percival asked putting his arm around Newt. The Scamander brother thought about it.

" Don't bite them. Also don't kill them"

" Feed them and give them water"

" Three days should be good er for them to sort themselves out. Then they go back home."

" Hmm maybe take them to those rooms you had so. I think that's it and three seems to be good"

Percival and Jerry agreed, it was simply orders. They didn't say not hurt them so that'll be fun. Their going to enjoy those three days. The two stood up, " We're going to go check to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Night Newt and Seus." Percival waved goodbye going out the back door. Jerry placed alight kiss on Newt's temple, making him blush. Theseus arched his eyebrow at the nickname and the others action. The two left and now it was just them. Theseus signed in relief glad their gone so he ask Newt questions without being interrupted. " Theseus, there's an extra room upstairs." He said locking the door heading to the stairs, the older brother followed. " New have to with the others every....you know _done it_?" Theseus asked shyly. Newt face turned red, " No we haven't.  We just kiss that's it."  He said opening the door for to his brother room, Theseus nodded his head _Oh thank god_ " Well looks like you like them. And I support you.....but still be careful alright." He ruffled his little brothers hair, which made him laugh. "  Sleep well Thes, I'll be in my room." Theseus said goodnight closing the door.  Newt went to his room, today or rather this night was something else. Ever since he moved to Vegas his life seemed more interesting. He felt better, hopeful after a few days his parents can finally start treating him better hopefully. He's glad he moved here, happy even.  He went to sleep not feeling so stressed out for the first time.

The Scamanders arms and legs were aching standing up. Mr. Scamander face still hurt from the slap. If he gets out of this those vampires will pay and he'll make sure Newt is punish for this. Whatever they do to him he'll do it to Newt maybe even Theseus too. They looked up even hearing a door open, they couldn't see much the room was mostly dark with a few dim lights. " **Congratulations your boys were kind enough for us not to kill you and you'll only spend a few days with us**!" They couldn't tell which one was speaking, both signed in relief. " **Ladies first** " Mrs. Scamander yelped when one of them was behind her removing the chains. She  feel to the ground legs sore from all that standing. " **Move your going to another room. And don't be stupid wouldn't want to lose a leg. Unless you do want to have one leg."** Mrs. Scamander looked at her husband but was pushed, not wanting to make the vampire upset she keep moving. It was just Mr. Scamander and the other vampire. " Your not going to get away with this! I'll make sure you and the other monster suffers! When I see Newt-AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Percival broke the man's finger which happen to have a ring on it. He still thinks he can hurt Newt, that just wont do. He's going to enjoy breaking the father everyway he can. He grabbed the mans neck gripping hard so he can't speak. " **To be fair hunter or not Newt was going to be ours no matter what.  After all you done to him Newt stills want you to live. I should feed from you but I don't like the taste of shit."** Percival got closer to the man hovering over his ear.

" **Have a nice night down here."** Percival slammed the man head against the pole knocking him out. His head will hurt like hell when he wakes up. He smiled satisfied, he went upstairs humming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Mr.Scamander hasn't learned his lesson that's fine more fun for the twins


	11. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are enjoying the time together

Percival and Jerry like the three days they had spending time with the Scamanders. During the day they have some fun messing with the parents. Mrs. Scamander seem to be learning from her mistakes. The twins learned that she mentally and emotionally  would abuse Newt, so they did the same. Sadly that broke her a little too easily which made them bored of her really quick. Only took a day for her to get in such a state, they bring her food and water to find her in the corner of her room. She just repeat that she's useless and worthless over and over until she passes out from exhaustion. The last day they just hypnotized her where she'll forever be nice to her sons and always apologize to them, at least she won't be an empty husk.

Mr. Scamander however was more stubborn which they liked a lot. It was clear he was the who that would physical hurt Newt gave him those scars.  The father never got a chance to be put in the room, he stayed in the basement. They just give him water and that's it only food he got was an apple ( half eaten one thanks to Jerry). Percival and Jerry would cut into the mans back hard and deep. Jerry just for the hell of it would grab whatever he could find and put it in the mans wounds, enjoying the screams. After Percival would use his blood to heal the wounds only to make new ones of his own, the finger remind broken almost turning purple due to the ring. The threats stopped little by little, Mr. Scamander couldn't take the pain anymore he just wanted to go home far away from the devils. " I-I'm sorry no more please I h-had enough." He started crying his whole body hurt, he wanted this nightmare over. Percival grabbed the man's neck to look him in the eyes to see if he meant it. Besides fear there was also regret, " **Don't them me tell Newt that.** " Percival finally move the man to one of the rooms, not with his wife of course.

At night the twins would hang around with Newt and Theseus. First night, Percival fixed Newt's door while Jerry teased the brothers. Theseus wasn't sure if he should be mad or not with some of the comments. The second night they just walked on the strip, the four manage to get many phone numbers from women and men. Newt declined but was happy to see someone found him interesting here than in London. Jerry thought about keeping the numbers, incase Newt didn't feel like feeding them Percival agreed. The other brothers told them no. Theseus offer a website that have people give blood with consent  to vampires which was much safer and no killing involved.  Newt liked the idea so the twins liked it too. The last day the twins let Theseus and Newt have the whole day to themselves since after Theseus will be returning home. But he decided to bring the vampires along anyway so he can know more about them. It was interesting, Theseus seemed to drawn more to Percival than to Jerry but that was due to similar likes and dislikes.  Also being their both the oldest, which makes sense because Jerry does act like a little brother a menacing one if you manage to annoy him ( but they can be said for either of them). They went to see a movie and after dinner. The older brother excused his self to go to the restroom to return seeing Newt face bright as a tomato. " What did you say to him!?" Both had a cocky grin on their face, " You....don't want to know." He said drinking his water, Theseus left it at that. After pretty good and _strange_ conversations the four called it a night. First thing in the morning Newt takes his family back to the airport. He was rather nervous and didn't sleep well thoughts running wild on what his parents will say and possible do to him because of what he did.

" New its okay....I'm sure things will  get better now." Theseus said with a nervous tone, both were honestly. Newt is staying but Theseus on the other hand is not sure what'll happen once he's back home.  They both took a deep breath and then exhale walking to the house next door. It was already unlocked, they walked inside closing the door see the twins and parents in the living room.

" Newton!" His mother ran towards him hugging him and kissing his cheek, it was _odd_. " Oh my goodness I'm so sorry for all the nasty things I done to you. I promise to treat you better like an actual son. If you need anything at all just call me I'll send it. Such a good boy." She hugged him tighter, _What did they do to you?_ He's not complaining it strange because she never treated him like this. Never offered to help him or even say he's a good person. Whatever they did her personality is know and possible forever different. _I'll take this on over the other._ " Thank you mother and it's okay. You get to go home now." He hugged her back smiling, she let go running to Theseus saying pretty much the same thing. He looked to his father who had a tired look to his face, bags under his eyes and very pale. His father walked towards him giving him a hug. " I'm sorry Newton, I know you won't forgive and you shouldn't. I should have never treated you that way." He didn't say anything but he's tone seemed he meant it wasn't lie and he's glad for that. " Well lets go don't want to mess your flight."

Newt cried a little seeing his brother leave maybe he'll come stay in Vegas too one day. He told him to call once when he lands and also  make sure his parents aren't too out of it. When he got back to the neighborhood, he parked his car in the twins drive way.  He was positive they were  asleep so he grab the key they given him and walked inside closing the door. He went upstairs going to the room he first woke up in.  Percival and Jerry were both in the bed, Newt smile taking his shoes off and got on the bed getting between the two. He felt Percival inch closer to his back, while Jerry moved closer to his chest.  He felt warm even though their body's were cold. He was happy, he can finally get a new start in his life without worrying about his parents anymore. He can finally start doing things he like.

" Welcome home guy." 

_Yeah I am home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Volume one is done. It gets better from there.  
> So yeah I'm going to leave this story alone for now. Don't worry it'll be a short break and updates will be back to 1 chapter per day. So I think this is a good spot to leave it here and that I can now get back to working on my other fics.   
> Thanks everyone ^-^


	12. Good life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is loving his new lifestyle

It's been a few days since Newt's family came to visit him. Theseus says their parents are _fine_.  His mother is very cheerful and nice, within those days she's already called checking on him asking about his day. He told her its fine and she can call every once in a while. Mrs.Scamander has also mailed him many gifts too. Newt received his favorite candy from London, different teas, and a stuff platypus that had fake money on its tummy. He wrote her letters thanking her for the gifts. This is the same woman who was cruel and heartless to him, now loving and caring. His father on the other hand was a different case, Theseus says he doesn't talk much about the family business nor him. Mr. Scamander just keeps to himself not really talking to anyone, stays in his study. Theseus said he hears father taking to himself. Newt worries about him, really everyone he can't help it but it's for the better. Hopefully the two can do something together like a normal father and son, or maybe not.

Newt signed, thinking about all this, he shook it off hearing a dog bark. He got a part time job at a pet shop, for the most part its just stocking and handling the cash register. He plans to work full time but needs to adjust his time. By time he means being with the twins, right now he works in the day. After he'll go home take a nap maybe and then hang out with the vampires. The barking continued and Newt went over to see what was wrong. Turns out the little boxer just wanted to walk around with him, he couldn't say no to that face. For the most part she stayed by his side sleeping while he stocked canned cat food. His phone vibrated.

 **Jer Bear:** _Hey guy how's work?_

 **Newt:** _Going good, have a dog next to me while I stock._

 **Jer Bear:** _Nice, so Perry going out for tonight so it just be you and me_

 **Newt:** _cool, where's Percy going?_

 **Jer Bear:** _Some of his shirts got messed up and now he's going to get new ones._

 **Newt:** _Did you do something to them?_

 **Jer Bear:** _No.......to be fair this time it was an actual accident. I gotta going Perry is being a drama queen. See you later_

Newt laughed to himself, he put his phone away when he heard someone walk in. He picked the boxer carrying her to greet the customer.

Nighttime*

After taking a cat nap, Newt decided to make dinner. He knows vampires don't **have** to eat food but they still enjoy it. Newt figured hamburgers would be find with chips on the side. _Would Jerry want his burger bloody or cooked?_ He decided to do both, his door opened Jerry walked in wearing his grey t-shirt and jeans. Jerry always walks in, Percival on the other hand knocks first _only to Newt_

" Hey guy what you making"

Jerry wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. He remembers that he's slightly taller then the vampires. Newt giggles feeling light kisses on his neck. " Jerry I'm cooking dinner, it's all most done." He chuckled letting go of him and sat at the table. The food was ready and the two ate on the couch watching a movie. Jerry at both the cooked and uncooked burger, he said either on would have been fine. Newt excused his self to head to the bathroom, when he came out Jerry wasn't on the sofa. _Where you go?_   He wondered if Jerry was in the kitchen but no luck. _Maybe he needed to get something._ Newt went upstairs going to his room, he jumped feeling cold hands tap his neck. " Jerry!?" He wasn't upset just a bit spooked, Jerry likes to pull pranks. "Sorry couldn't help myself" He smiled showing his fangs, eyes black. Newt wasn't scared but curious what was going through the vampire's mind. Jerry got closer pining Newt into the wall. Lending closer to his ear he whispered.

" **So guy what's for dessert ?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D also what is Jerry planning?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry is really enjoying his alone time with Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up smut

Newt let out a soft gasp, feeling Jerry lick his neck his fangs poking him but not biting. Jerry chuckled picking Newt up with ease, carrying him to his bedroom. He placed Newt on the bed and kissed him enjoying the moans. Newt's face was flushed he gripped the sheets when Jerry started kissing his chest. " My shirt...how did you......AH!" His crouch was being palmed, he looked at the black eyes and smug smile. Jerry unbutton Newt's jeans, he hissed feeling cool air and hands on his dick. The vampire slowly started stroking him, using his other hand he used his claws lightly marking Newt's chest. It didn't hurt, just sting a little actually quite pleasurable. Newt was positive some blood was slowly appear feeling a cool tongue lick on his rib cage. " **Get ready guy I want to hear everything** " Newt didn't know what Jerry meant but he gasped when he felt Jerry sucking his dick. And man it was good, he never felt something like this ever.

"J-Jerry!.....Please!" Jerry hummed he brought Newt's hand placing it on his head. Jerry licked the tip of the head tasting the pre-come, it was a sweet taste. Newt whimpered patting the vampire's head to keep going. Jerry preferred he went rough ( he likes it rough), pull his hair, force him deep throat. But in due time, Newt's sounds were perfectly fine with that. He bobbed his head a faster gripping Newt's hips tightly, it's going to leave a bruise we wants to leave some bruises. Newt covered his mouth feeling his stomach. " Wait! I'm going to-" It was too late, Jerry took all of Newt in his mouth, feeling his come down his throat. He let go with a pop licking his lips, Newt had his arm over his face panting. After fixing his pants, he kissed Newt's lips.

" Thanks for the meal."

" Your.....welcome. That....was amazing."

Newt felt his eyes become heavy he slowly went to sleep. Jerry smiled he got up moving Newt so he was under the covers tucking him in. He was please see the scratch marks on his chest and some bruises on his hips. Wasn't going to be day light anytime soon, so he was going to take a nap with him. Jerry stopped however, he left the room going into the other bedroom to look out the window. Scanning the area he saw nothing, but he definitely  heard something. He'll have to tell Percival about this but for now he's going to stay with Newt to be on the safe side, and he just likes being with him.

Morning*

Newt woke up stretching, feeling well rested like it was the best sleep he ever had.  Getting up he looked to see a note on his pillow.

_Morning guy, had fun last night. Sorry about the marks on you couldn't resist, if you want them gone come over I'll heal you. Have fun at work and see you later-Jerry_

Newt went to the mirror seeing what Jerry meant.  It wasn't too bad his old scars are worse compare to this,plus thses will heal in a few days so he's not bothered by it. He took a quick shower, after got dress to get ready for work. He went down staris seeing a box of muffins, with a card on top.

_Figured you want some breakfast, also there's orange juice in your fridge enjoy-Percival_

Newt liked the two cared about him, just doing these little things. They didn't have to but he knew they wanted to treat him. He'll have pay them back somehow. Eating his muffin enjoying its fluffy taste he looked at his phone noticing the time. He grabbed another on placing it in his mouth so he can get his keys, phone, and wallet. He left his house making sure the doors where locked and got in his car driving off.

He paid no mind to a car following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the smut isn't all that great (practice makes perfect)  
> Also who's following Newt?


	14. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Jerry noticed Newt is being followed....

" So you heard something outside his house?"

" Yes didn't see them but whoever it is they're watching."

Percival got up peaking through the window shade. He saw Newt leave and a car follow behind him. He growled never seeing that car before. Percival knows this whole neighborhood. It didn't take long for him and Jerry to know who they needed to kill and cover up the evidence. The place is mostly empty or quiet, its Vegas people sleep in the day and work at night. Also noting people move in and out all the time. If anyone news comes in They'll know, **they always know.**

" Hey Jerry anything new happening on the strip?"

Pet Store*

Newt had a ferret on his shoulder as he hanging up new dog outfits. He named the little guy Niffler, because he tend to escape his cage to steal something shiny. He talked to his boss asking if he can adopt him. Manger says if he those a good job Niffler is his. So Newt made it his goal to give 100% effort in helping the store. Speaking of the ferret he jumped of him running to fish section most likely to take the small treasure chest. " Absolutely  not!" After chasing after him and knocking down a few things, Newt picked up the ferret taking him back to his cage. " See what happens when you steal, now you're in time out." Niffler let out a little noise, it was cute Newt couldn't stay mad at him. He signed grabbing the broom and dustpan to clean up the spilled dog food. The sun was setting and his shift was over so he was leaving the store. He noticed a truck next to his car, the window rolled showing Percival. " Hey Newt we're going to strip want to follow us or hop in?" He smiled he would get in but, he's too worried about his car getting towed so he decided to follow him.

After parking Newt go out his car, seeing Jerry was here too. Jerry winked at him causing him to blush remember last night. " So where are we going?" Percival walked to him putting his hand on waist pulling him close whispering in his ear " It's a surprise"   Newt's face flushed wondering what exactly the two had in mind.  That surprise was a rabbit café. Newt mouth open seeing the store, he jumped hugging the twins " I LOVE YOU TWO! THANK YOU!" He hurried inside to get a table.  For the first time they actual blushed before. Newt truly is a gift to them.  The café was very cute, too cute for the vampires taste but Newt enjoyed it so they enjoyed it. Newt talked and the waitress talked about the rabbits. The three were rather impressed with all the facts Newt knew about them going beyond the general facts the café had about the furry creatures. The twins could hear hours upon hours of Newt talking about animals just hearing the passion in his voice. It's amazing he use to be a hunter. Jerry tapped Percival knee, he looked at his brother see is eyes look at the window. Percival excused himself leaving the store. He walked out and started walking to the alleyway on the side of the café.

A man walked to the alleyway, but was confused he could have sworn he saw someone walk here. In a matter of seconds the man throat was grabbed he was slammed into the brick wall. His eyes widen in fear seeing a horrible face, black eyes and razor sharp teeth. **" Care to explain why you're following us"** The man kept his mouth shut, one due to his fear and two because he doesn't want to speak. Percival smiled slowly lifting his clawed hand up stabbing the man's chest. He couldn't scream due to the hand tightening  on his neck. He started turning his hand causing more pain to the man. " **You want to tell me now? If you do I'll stop and heal you."** The man struggled to say yes, Percival removed his hand and loosen his grip so the man can speak.

" I....was sent to.... watch him"

"  **Who sent you?"**

" ........"

Percival stabbed the man again this time straight through him. The man let out a voiceless scream blood seeping out his mouth. He went to hypnotize the man so he get answers but it didn't work _Why?_ His faced transformed back to normal, he crushed the man's neck and tossed him in the dumpster. To be fair he was going to kill the man either way but oh well. He licked the blood clean off his hand so Newt won't noticed. He walked back inside seeing Jerry holding a brown rabbit in the air while Newt tells him to be gentle. " Percy look you have rabbits following you!" He looked down seeing the fur balls sniff him he kept walking to seat down picking a white one up placing it in his lap. Jerry eyed him asking if he took care of it. Percival nodded his head.

" Newt what's the difference between a bunny and a rabbit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sire there's no rabbit café in Las Vegas but man can you imagine. Oh and yeah Percy killed a guy he won't be missed


	15. Little Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio try something new..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up smut

Newt made it back home really enjoying the café, he plans to go their again soon.  Percival and Jerry said they needed to get something from the store, saying they'll be back soon. Newt went inside to watch some tv while he waits. His phone rang it was his father.

"H-hello?"

"........"

" Father? Is everything okay?"

"........"

The line dropped, Newt stared at his phone in confusion _That's weird_. He decided not to call back not wanting to bother him. Its for the best to give him space and Newt's okay with that less awkward for him. He'll call Theseus later to ask for updates on his parents. Newt's door bell rang and he got up to answer, it was Percival and Jerry of course with a bag in hand. " Hi.....what's in there?" He asked pointing to the black bag. Percival chuckled walking inside, " It's a surprise head upstairs we'll show you."  Newt looked at the twins both have a cocky  look on their face, he blushed a thought and went upstairs. When he got to his room he sat on the bed, looking up Jerry closed the door. Percival opened the bag pulling out two long blue silk clothes. Newt bit his lip shyly looking away, " Aw he's bashful. What do you say guy want to try it out?" He thought about it for a moment _Can't be too bad, they won't hurt me_

" I'll give it a shot."

" Good, mind taking your shirt off?" Newt nodded his head pulling his t-shirt off. Percival brings Newt's hands towards him tying his wrist together, not to tight though. He shivered feeling Jerry behind him bringing the silk towards his eyes. His sight went black the rest of his sense taking over. It was _strange_ only hearing his breathing, he felt the silk being tied. " Got a word to use guy? You know if this is too much." Its a good thing he heard the guy part or he couldn't tell which twin was talking. Then it clicked, they're going to tease him, make him wonder whose who. He gulped, feeling excited about this little game of theirs.

"Revelio"

Newt was being kissed by well one of them. The other was licking his ear then moving down to his neck. A moaned escaped his mouth feeling cold hands touch his nipples, on rubbing one bud, and the other pinching it. He wondered who was doing what but didn't really care it felt good. Newt yelped when he felt fangs bite down on his neck. It caught him off guard but he relaxed himself feeling his hands being held.

" You're doing great ."

" You taste amazing. Do we need to stop?"

Newt shook his head no, which earned him another kiss, he could taste his own blood. Tasted like copper but maybe to the twins it's different. There was a shift in the bed, the twins must be changing places, Newt felt his jeans being pulled off along with his underwear, his legs was now resting on shoulders.  His arms were moved over his head, feeling something big "Oh my goodness" Newt moved his hands around said big thing, judging by the groan he's touching someone's cock. "Keep going.....feels good." He slowly started moving his hands up and down on the appendage, as encouragement his chest was being rubbed. Newt screamed feeling something wet on his entrance. He arched his back feeling that was a tongue enter him at the same time his dick was being stroked. What he was felt was something new due to his lack of sight. He started panting as things seem to move faster, his hands moved quicker as the twin began thrusting into them.  Newt chest was being marked by claws and the tongue in him thrusting quickly too. Being so overwhelmed Newt let out a voiceless scream coming, his hands became wet and sticky right after words. Breathing for a few mintues to recover from climax his hands where untied and the blindfold was removed. Adjusting his eyes he saw the twins looking at him he saw some blood smeared on Percival's lips. " That was...wonderful." He was about to rub his face but stop seeing his hands were covered in white fluid. " Let me take care of that guy." Jerry licked his hands clean sucking on each finger, after placing a light kiss on his mouth. That there made Newt turned red questioning if they should go another round. Especially after seeing Percival lick his hands in a seducing manner, Newt excused himself grabbing his boxers and going to the restroom.

" I think he liked it"

" Yeah, think he'll take both of us Perry?"

Percival smirked and was about to answer, when Newt's phone started ringing.  Arching his eyebrow he got up getting the phone out of the jeans pocket, it was his father. Newt was still in the restroom, Percival could just let the phone rang but instead answered mimicking his voice.

" Hello."

"........"

It hung up  _Interesting._ He placed the phone back into the jeans hearing Newt come down the hall. Newt enter his room hair damp seeing the twins stare at him. " What?" His chest had more light red marks on him and the bruises on his hips seemed to be fading. " Nothing you look beautiful. We like to stay but we're going to head back  okay." Percival asked kissing his cheek, Newt frowned for a second but he understand either way they have to go. " Okay, I'm off tomorrow I'll come over if that's alright with you?" His hair was ruffled by Jerry, " You do have the key to the house guy. Whenever you're ready. See you later." Newt lend the two downstairs to the door, he waved goodbye. Signing he went  back upstairs to his room, he picked his clothes off the floor and once again his phone rang. _For crying out loud_

" Father is something wrong?"

"......."

" P-please don't hang up. Just talk to me.....I'm sorry."

"...Newton are those _men_ still with you?"

" If you mean stilling living next door yes. Why?"

" Good to know. Goodbye Newton."

" Father? What does that mean!?"

His father hung up, Newt sat on his bed biting his finger. This concerned Newt very much, he's going to give Theseus a call immediately.

_This isn't good?  What are you trying to do?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was very busy and stressed out ;-; Hopefully this chapter was long enough to make up for it. But anyways, what in the world is going on with Mr. Scamander


	16. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is very stress over his father's words.

Newt didn't get that much sleep, to worried about what he's father said. It was already sun raise, Newt got up to change clothes and call Theseus. He was panicking now because Theseus wasn't picking up. Night or day Theseus **always** picks up the phone when it comes to him. Newt decided to call his mother maybe she'll know where he is.

"Hello?"

" Mother it's me Newt."

"NEWTON! How nice of you to call! Is something wrong? Anything you need?"

" N-no mother I'm alright thank you. Is Theseus there? I need to talk to him."

" Of course sweetie. You're such a good boy, both of you! I'll give him the phone."

few seconds later*

" New.....what's up, everything okay?"

" Yes I-I mean no. It's about father how is he?"

" He's been _fine_ I guess. I hear him talking, as if to someone else....but tell me he's talking to himself. Why?"

" Father.....has been calling all day yesterday. But when I pick up he hangs up, but this time he answered back. He was asking about Jerry and Percival. I'm worried."

" I see, don't worry Newt I'll go investigate. Stay with them and keep your phone close. Call you later okay?"

" Okay and thank you Theseus."

" Anytime little brother."

Newt signed in relief, Theseus will help sort things out but he can't let his guard down. He left his house going over to the twins, he saw the garage open Jerry working on something. " Morning guy nice of you to stop by." He blushed see the vampire wearing a wife-beater and sweatpants, his arms and face marked with grease. " What's wrong? I can smell your scared-panicking really." Jerry walked over to Newt pulling him close away from the sun to cup his face. There was bags under his eyes, skin pale. Jerry frowned "Did we go to far Newt?" He's eyes widen Jerry never said his name like that before, never seen him sad either. " I'm sorry, you two didn't do anything. It's.....my father, I think he's planning something." Newt huffed at his frustration, leave it to his father to stress him out **again**. Jerry pulled Newt closer to kiss him, which calmed his nerves. He pulled away rubbing Newt's hand, " Let's go inside." Jerry lead him to the kitchen giving him an apple and grabbing another for himself. Percival walked into the kitchen hands covered in dirt, heading to the sink. " Hey Newt, sorry about the hands I was digging." He titled his head wondering what _exactly_ he was digging up or for. " Um....my father is up to something I think. Theseus is checking for me." Percival paused for a second and then continue washing his hands. He figured as such, the man that was stalking Newt didn't want to confess.  He couldn't hypnotize him, that scream hunter business.  Also with the weird phone call from him. If the man wasn't in another country over seas he just kill the guy, or just hurt him some more.  Percival walked to Newt, " Relax we're not going to let him touch you, whatever he's doing." Newt gave him a sad smile. _It's not me I'm worried about it's you two._

" Are you two hungry?"

" Very"

" Well since you're offering"

Newt was suddenly being sandwich by the two, " Not that I meant actual food, I could cook or buy something. We can do that later." He manage to squeeze his way out, he laughed.  " You can by it Newt, we'll eat it." Percival gave him rolled up money, it was more than enough. He kissed by vampires cheek saying thanks and he won't take long, Jerry gave him the keys to the truck. When he went into the garage he's phone rang.

" Theseus hey, did you fine anything?"

"NEWT WHERE ARE YOU!?"

" I'm out the twins house about to get something. Why are you yelling?"

" YOU'RE IN DANGER ALL OF YOU! FIND A WAY TO HIDE AND LEAVE THE HO-"

The call was disconnected. Newt was going to try and call back but he felt hands on his arms. A masked man wearing all black was grabbing him. Newt kicked the man hard running back to the door kicking it open. "JERRY PERCIVAL HELP-"  Arms wrapped around his lifting him up carrying him away from the door. He thrash around trying to get the intruder to let him go. He looked to see the twins in god speed about to get him, but they screamed in agony. They where at the doorway covering their faces bodies steaming. Newt pushed his head back hitting the person nose dropping him, he used the keys to stab the man's eye and ran towards the twins, trying to pull them back into the house.  He got them inside but he's leg was pulled yanking him out the door. He saw a van  with other men inside it. Before he could try to hit him someone else grabbed him, he's was getting further away from the house.  Once thrown inside the van, he saw fire forming around the house and awful roaring. Newt couldn't even scream due to his mouth being covered, he fell unconscious.

Newt woke up, he couldn't see anything and he was very cold. Trying to move he stopped hearing rattling, his arms where chained. Even worse he was chained to a wall. _No please no! Not again!_   He closed his eyes tight seeing bright light engulf the room. His eyes widen in fear seeing who it was.

" Hello Newton"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grabs a shield to hide from the angry comments of putting Newt through that*


	17. Black Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture but nothing to explicit

Newt pulled as hard as he can on the chains, hoping with they where old he could break free. It did not work, even worse he's father was getting close **to close**. Mr. Scamander looked at Newt with a blank stare.  He raised he's arm and punched Newt's jaw, he was hit with a brass knuckle. Newt's eyes where watery but he did not cry, he spit blood out of his mouth. That earned him a punch in his gut, he let out a grunt like noise. " Stop.....please." Mr.Scamander grabbed Newt's hair tightly as if he might ripped the hairs from his head. His father's eyes filled with fury, Newt couldn't look away. He took the chance punching his face again, the brass knuckles manage to cut his head and his nose hurt positive it was broken feeling blood leak out. Newt started crying _Jerry....Percival....Theseus...Help me please_ Mr. Scamander started laughing, he winced at how sadistic it sound. " Stupid boy, you this is all your fault.  Those **devils are dead**! If you just did your job you wouldn't be in this mess. You're not even my son, just a disgrace. Should have know better you just whore yourself to those demons.!"

Newt lowered his head ashamed of himself. Maybe it was his fault, he technically wanted to do the damn job but only because he wanted their approval actual care about him more once. But no he made things worse, Jerry and Percival are gone he saw the fire their death. The only things that actual gave a damn about him, cared about him being happy. Them and his brother the only ones in the world that loves him, trying to protect him." Where is he?......What did you do to Theseus?" Newt asked with anger in his voice, he prayed his father didn't kill him too. " Theseus.....I expected better from him he was better than you in everyway. Figures you can't recreate something _perfect_. He betrayed  me but I took care of him, he's far away from here. Punished him too so he learned what he done to this family and **to me!** " Mr.Scamander let out a dark chuckle walking away heading to the door. " Accept it Newton this is your fault and you must atone for your crimes against this family. Ha...not that you where ever even part of it." The door closed leaving Newt in the dark face aching, he lower his head crying. It was the only thing heard in the dark, cold room.

It was torture, Newt didn't know what time it was how long he's been locked up but he wish someone anyone just put him out his misery. It was bad enough his father-no this evil man was beating him anyway he could. It was how it was growing up but the pain seemed to hurt worse, he's old scars will soon be covered with new ones. Mr.Scamander brought the same man that kidnapped him and killed Jerry and Percival.

" Do whatever you want, just don't break him too much."

" Yes Sir. Hey remember me? Can't see shit out my left eye! **But I got something for you.** "

Newt was kicked and punched everywhere,  most likely have some broken ribs. He was no longer chained to the wall but his arms to weak to move. Now they had a collar around his neck choking him if he didn't move on all like some dog. He thanked however was listening to his please the men didn't rape him. The men would every once in a while lick his face or try to kiss him, Newt fought back which earn him kick in the stomach. He felt empty on the inside, pretty much lost all faith someone, Theseus, his mother even  would rescue him from this Hell. But no such luck, he looked at the door and there was light peaking from it. Newt slowly got up trying to ignore the pain looking at the door. Instead he crawled and he thank the heavens went it pushed open. Newt wanted to cry of joy but snapped out of it. Using all strength he could muster he peak to see if anyone was here. No one and he was in his father's study. He limped to the door listening for any voices. Seemed to be in the clear he opened the door and hurried to fine a phone, a door, **a person to help him**. The kitchen was his best chance since that was the closet exit, keeping quiet not to groan in pain he made and thank god his mother was there. She saw him eyes widen he covered her mouth before she could speak.

" Mother listen, I need your help.  We need to go to the police, find Theseus. Father is a dangerous he might hurt you." He whispered pleading to her, she understood nodded her head, letting her go she went to grab one of the car keys. " Let's go sweetie, and I don't know where Theseus." Newt placed his arm on his mother's shoulder they quickly left the house trying to get to one of their cars. They made but they stopped like a deer seeing headlights. _No...God why_

" Predictable Newton, I expected better but not surprised. Honey let him go this doesn't concern you." She looked at Newt then at her husband, her mind screamed that she must protect her sons at all cost. " No, he did nothing wrong! Newton is a good boy! AND WHERE IS THESEUS!?" She stood in front of Newt like a wall not moving at all. Mr.Scamander signed " Honey those monsters made you sick forcing you to like him. But I'm not mad at you....shoot her." 

She was shoot in the shoulder making her fall to the ground knocking her out. "MOTHER!" Newt dropped down scared she was dead, but no bullet only a dart. The man with the gun was aiming at him. Adrenaline kicked in and he ran as far as he could but he started slowing down he's eyes feeling heavy. Newt looked at his arm there was a dart in him. Dropping to his knees he saw men approaching him. He smiled to himself, first time he'll actual have a dreamless sleep. His bodied fell on the ground mind going black....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Newt


	18. Savior

_He has really soft skin._

_Yeah he looks really pretty banged up like that._

_Got a pretty mouth too....Hey with him asleep I can finally get a kiss from_

_Oy look sleeping beauty is waking up!_

Newt's body moved feeling rough hands touching him, his eyes slowly opened seeing four men hover over him. He tried to get away from them but it failed he was chained on some table. In fact he was in a new room not sure if still in his home or not. " P-please whatever my father is paying you, maybe we can work something out. Just let me please I'm begging you." He's desperate now, Newt wants to be far far away from the man. The men notice this and laugh at him.

" Look fellas, he's begging we let him go!"

" You pops is loaded what possible could you offer?"

" Boys he's lonely. Look at that fang mark on his neck. He's sad we killed the blood freaks."

" Oh really? Well how about we give you new ones? When we're done you won't even remember those weirdos."

Newt started thrashing and screaming, He got punched in the mouth then lips touched his. The man kissed him hard which made his mouth hurt more. The other two men where kissing his neck and ear. He tired moving his head away but the fourth man held it in place. Newt sobbed _This is it. No on will save me, I can't even save myself. I'm sorry....This is my fault all of it_. Newt gave up he didn't care anymore, why bother trying fighting back. Not like he can stop the man licking his tears, kick the other unzipping his jeans. What was the point. He closed his eyes and then open them again, all four men staring at something. " Oy one of you go check the door something smells funny." The four debated who would go check Newt saw the room become smoky.

" HOLY SHIT IT'S A FIRE!"

" What about him?"

"What about him Boss doesn't care! I'm not about to be cooked.

The men left the room immediately. Newt arched his eyebrow the smoke didn't smell like fire, he wasn't even coughing. He heard foot steps coming in, he closed his eyes hoping it wasn't the men again." New?....Newt! Wake up oh god look what they did to you! Hang on I'm getting you off this table hold still."  Newt just stared mouth open _This can't be really. Am I dead? Did I just die?_ Theseus was here **alive** and now saving him! Once all chains where unlocked Theseus slowly lifted Newt up and help him stand on his feet. " Newt I'm so so sorry. I tired to get back in London as fast as I can. Fath-" Newt cried hugging his brother, so what it took god knows how long Theseus his brother was here that's all that matter. " Thank you so much!" He looked at his brother there was a long scar along the side of his face he traced his finger over it _What did he do to you?_ " Don't worry about me. I have to get you out of here before those bastards come back. Come on!" It surprised Newt that he was moving very quickly by Theseus' side despite his limp and really everything hurting. He wasn't sure what this place was but who cares Newt wants to get out!

" HEY STOP! GET THEM!" Newt hid behind Theseus seeing the man he stabbed in the eye run towards them. There was a loud gun shot, the man was shot on the head. The other three ran for cover thankful unarmed. " **Lets go. I'll watch your back"** Newt smiled seeing the man that kissed him was day, he limped forward catching a glimpse of a truck from the distance. Newt started speed walking which quickly turned to jogging. They got closer and closer, finally making it to the truck. Newt got in first and then Theseus. The men didn't seem to follow, and wont either with his brother speeding off. Inside was silent neither said a word. Theseus looked at Newt he gritted his teeth seeing the damage done on him. Once he get's Newt somewhere safe and not seen he's going to murder those bastards his father too. " Father said Jerry and Percival are....you think that's true? Last thing I saw was their house on fire. They tired protecting me, I tired to save them..." Tears slide down his face, Theseus held his hand. That's all he could do he's wasn't sure what happen but he's sure their gone. he was about to say something but then truck was hit **hard** pushing the car off the road, flipping over. Luckily the brothers weren't to hurt, however Theseus arm was broken." Are...you okay Newt-argh." Newt let out a yes the two crawled through the top getting out the wreck car as fast as they can. When they got out guns where pointed at them.

" **You two are in so much trouble** "

The brothers where back at the Scamander household in the living room. They where tied to a chair, even Theseus with his broken arm. Their parents where looking at them, Mrs. Scamander was tied as well mouth gagged but still pleading that her boys are released. Mr.Scamander paced the room arms behind his back thinking. He stopped in front of them knowing what he has to say.

 " Theseus, oh Theseus. I knew you be back, I was actually going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. But you killed my men you proven who's side you're on"

" Why the Hell would I want to be on your side. You awful cun-"

Theseus was slapped by one of the men cutting him off. " Thank you Bryon. Now where was I......Ah yes! You had one job Newton kill the vampires come back one, but no you turn around and have them attack me and your mother. And you Theseus you let them  do it **became friends with the enemies!** You two are no longer Scamanders, no longer my sons. Thus you must be executed for your crimes. Get in position." The two men got behind the brothers placing the gun close to their head. " Useless completely useless. Any last words?" They had nothing to say really, if it means they no longer have to see their Father again so be it.

" I love you Theseus."

" Love you too Newt"

Mr. Scamander huffed in disgust. He nodded his head for the men to do the job. They where about to pull the trigger but a loud bang was heard at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapter in one day look at that.  
> I have work tomorrow so I won't have a chance to update. So enjoy this cliffhanger ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	19. Shots fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death coming up  
> Also I manage to get a head start working on this before heading to actual work. Enjoy.

Everyone was quiet as the door was still being banged on. Mr. Scamander shook his head, " Marcus go check the door." He nodded walking to the entrance " What do you want?" He yelled, the banging stop. "  Here for a pick up." Marcus took a step back confused, " HEY BOSS, THEY SAID PICKING UP SOMETHING!" Mr. Scamander was getting pissed now, " For God's sake Marcus open the door and tell them to **LEAVE!"** The banging started up again, Newt and Theseus stared at the door with confused looks. Marcus got annoyed by the loud noise." HEY BOSS SAID GET-.....lost" Newt's eyes widen by what he was witnessing _You're alive ...._

" Oh look there they are. Hey guy and other guy."

" Mind letting us in so we can take Newt back home? Seus I'm sure you want to go too. What the hell  mom can join us."

Jerry and Percival where here at his home **alive and well!** Newt wanted to faint it was too good to be true, even Theseus jaw dropped at what he was seeing. The brothers where about to shout to let the twins in but the men behind them covered their mouths. " DON'T JUST STAND THERE SHOT THEM! I'LL HANDLE THESE TWO! GO!" The other men ran to the door at hand and started shooting, the vampires getting out the way like it was nothing. They gave a dark laugh when the guns ran out of ammo. " Whatever you freaks can't get in without an invitation." The three started chuckled but that dies rather quickly seeing the vampires eyes turn fully black claws appearing, " **Really? Jerry lets go....."** The twins walked away from the door splitting up. The trio panicked two running to the left and the other to the right.

Mr. Scamander was overwhelmed with anxiety, He thought they died for good, they're suppose to be ashes not _this._ He grabbed his hand gun pointing it at Newt's head if he's dead the vampires have nothing. All of sudden he was hit in the back of the head, by Mrs.Scamander. She hit him with a lamp, not wanting to waste time she untied Theseus, and then Newt. " Come on boys lets get out of here." Theseus picked up the hand gun before following the others. There was a faint smell in the air, they hurried to the door.

" The hell is he doing" He saw one of the vampires with a shovel, the other with a drill. The three ended up in the kitchen wonder what in the world was going on. One was digging very quickly tossing, when done he looked at the window flashing a fang smiled that cause the men to cringe. The other pulled some pipe out the ground using the drill on it. The men's eyes widen in fear when they saw a lighter, the vampires waved at them. " HOLY SHIT RUN!"

Newt stopped when he heard an explosion seeing fire _The kitchen!_ " We have to go check....NOW!" Finally making to the other side of the house it was a bloody sight. The kitchen had a huge hole in the wall, flames on everything the twins inside covered in blood. " WAIT WAIT I SUREN-ARGHH!" Percival ripped one of the man's throat out tossing the body into the flames. Jerry had gorged the other guys eyes out. " Oh my goodness..." Mrs. Scamander gasped the two turned around seeing the trio outside. " H-how did you get in?" Theseus asked eyes moving everywhere he only spotted to bodies er corpses. " No house, don't need an invitation." Jerry said with a dark chuckle.  " Where's your father Newt? Like to have a chat with him." Percival asked walking to him cupping his face. Newt face was a mess to put it lightly and the rest of his body was no better. It boiled his blood, one of the men got away and he's positive said father isn't dead _not yet anyway._ " He....should still be in the living room but.... I don't know." Percival frowned but few seconds had a smirk. " You three should go, we'll take care of the rest." Newt almost cried, he was scared not sure what will happen if they split up." Don't go please.....I don't care about him. What if....h-he.." Newt had enough he's exhausted and hurting. He just wants to walk away from the awful place and never eve come back.  Theseus and his mother tried to pull him to follow them but he wouldn't move. It hurt Percival seeing Newt like this, he looked at Jerry because for the first time not sure what to do about this.  Jerry looked at his brother then Newt walking to them he brought the man close to him. " It's okay gu-Newt. We're leaving now right Percival?" The other twin nodded agreeing, they're vampires so no problem waiting to get rid of Mr. Scamander. Who knows once Newt is sleep they get finish him off for good. But Newt comes first, and if he want's to leave **they're leaving**.

"STOP!" Percival growled not even turning around to know who it was. Jerry felt Newt tense and started shaking in fear it smelt awful and he really wanted to just stomp on the man's skull. Theseus and his mother stood still looking at the twins wondering what they'll do. " **I would love to end you here and now, but Newt not really feeling it how about tomorrow?"** Jerry looked at him annoyed. Mr.Scamander let out a twisted laugh, " _Let's end it then goodbye_ " He fired two shots from his gun, the twins evaded it with ease and before anyone can blink the man arm was cut right off. His scream was music to their ears. Jerry threw the torn arm at Scamander, Percival walked to him the eye level was much better really take in the terror he smelt _Amazing_.

"Do it." That's all he heard from Newt's voice, Percival got closer to the father as he pitifully crawled away. Jerry stepped on his now one arm causing it to break where the bone was sticking out. He bend over using his claw to make a deep mark on his chest. **"X marks the spot. He's all yours"** Percival let out a roar striking his clawed hand into chest grabbing the hurt, the look on his face was priceless taking it all in satisfied he squeeze it killing him. He was finally dead, good riddance. " You did it....I'm happy....but why don't....I feel so good." The stared at Newt in shock, he was bleeding _alot_. He was shot in his lower abdomen, face turning sickly pale dropping to his knees, Theseus catching him. " Oh god Newton!" Mrs.Scamander sat next to him and twins on the other side of him just as shocked. They didn't know even aware, _was this the bastards plan all along?_   

Newt's mind was fading in and out. Which was odd he didn't feel anything felt nice soothing really. _Am I dying?......well I guess it's not that bad_ He was trying to keep his eyes open everyone around him seemed to double. He can hear shouting, something about healing or do a thing. Someone sounded pretty said _Why father is dead_ _nothing to worry about_. Newt closed his eyes, sleep that's all he needs really.

"His heartbeat is slowing down"

" MAKE IT SPEED UP! MY BROTHER CAN'T DIE!"

" My baby, Newton stay awake please! Is there no other way?"

" I could turn him. Seems to be the only option."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ okay I'm going to stop making Newt suffer now. But hey Mr. Scamander is dead and the twins are alive :)


	20. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I was talking to my beta about editing and agreed I write the chapter, she edit, then I post. So posting will be every other day but it really depends how long it takes to edit and plus her schedule. Thanks for understanding and enjoy ^-^

Everyone looked at Percival; Theseus and his mother looked like they wanted to say something but didn't. It seemed as if turning Newt was all they could do and time was running out. Jerry could feel his heartbeat dropping fast; he looked at Percival and back at the other two.

"Listen Newt doesn't really have a say, he's lost too much blood.  He may or may not be the same when turned...just putting it out there. You need to hurry, which is it?" The only reason Jerry is asking is for Newt's sake and, well, he rather likes his new, small family. Jerry turned many people in the past they didn't last of course. Some get to caught up in the blood lust and rage, others just couldn't handle being something they're not.Theseus and his mother looked at each other and then Newt.

" Do it if that'll save him."

Percival picked Newt up, placing him in his lap _You'll be okay Newt, I promise_. He eyed the man's neck for second and then sank his teeth into it, letting his venom race through the dying veins. Newt's heart beat rapidly and then suddenly stopped as his body went completely pale, and all recent marks and injuries began healing. Newt chest rose then fell but there was no pulse. Percival got up, carrying Newt bridal style.

"We need to find a hotel or something where light can't get in. Jerry and I will stay with him in case he's not _himself_. It's best you two be patient and wait. Do you understand?" Theseus held his mother's hand both in unison saying they understood. They started heading towards the garage to get a car.

" Take him Percival, I'll catch up in a bit. I need to get something." His brother gave him the okay.

Percival kept Newt close to him as they checked in. Theseus lend them to hotel that was far enough away from the house that it wouldn't be likely to be searched by any other hunters. It was fairly nice, with classy decor but neutral decor. The owner didn't bother asking and just took the money, no questions asked. Percival hypnotized the owner after to not disturb them. Newt was still asleep and not moving. It would be dawn soon and Jerry hadn't come back. He had all windows covered but after everything that went down he really hopes Jerry isn't doing anything stupid. There was a knock at his door and Percival answered with caution. Jerry was there and _oh._

Newt woke up feeling little tired. He looked around the unfamiliar room with confusion. _How did I get here?_ Newt looked at the clock next to the bed that read 8:30am. Getting off the bed he felt rather _light_ as if he lost weight or something. The room was dark and he saw a big curtain covering what he assumed was the window. He touched the curtain and was about to open it but his hand was grabbed sharply and pulled him away.

"Careful guy, almost got yourself burned." Newt looked to see Jerry and Percival behind him. He was really happy to see them and hugged them both tight. Newt really missed them for some reason but he didn't really care as to why. He wasn't really sure what they meant about him being burned.

Percival smiled to himself. So far Newt seemed normal for the most part; though he doesn't seem to realize what he was now.

"Newt, do you remember anything?" Newt placed his finger on his chin thinking.

Jerry couldn't help but chuckle a bit, he looked like a kid doing that. It was cute. Even Newt's green eyes were filled with innocence. When people turned they tend to act like a child, or have some characteristics of one.

"I can sorta remember not much. Fire...blood...and my father." Newt winced a little recalling being beaten _what happened?_

"Newt you probably don't realize this, but you're a vampire now....I turned you." Newt gave him a confused look he turn his head to Jerry for a confirmation.

" It's true. Your pops shot you dead so now you're immoral. And then Percy killed him, so it's all good." Jerry rubbed his neck, trying to laugh it off.

Newt bit his lip looking at the window, he couldn't really believe what they were saying. Newt, of all the people in the world, was a vampire?

"Well I guess he was going to die either way, but me being a vampire!? That's silly! If I was shot you healed me." The twins didn't say anything and Newt frowned

" Alright, prove it," Newt said defiantly.

Percival and Jerry looked at each other, nodding their heads before walking away; Newt followed behind. Walking into the bathroom Jerry turned on the light and Percival pointed at the mirror. It took Newt a moment but it clicked, "My reflection...It's not there!" Placing his hand on the surface Newt gasped at how pale the limb looked. Turning around he looked at the twins who each gave him a 'sorry,' look. Newt huffed and sat down on the toilet seat while covering his face with his hands. He pulled on his hair and felt everything coming back to him; what happened to him in his father's house. He yelped at a sudden pain on his head, and Newt's eyes widen when he sees claws at the end of every finger tip.

"Oh my god! Thes and mother...DID I KILL THEM!?" Newt was shaking now; feeling scared of whatever he may have done. Percival got close and rubbed Newt's back, shushing him quietly.

"They are okay. We...weren't really sure how your mind would react to the change so we told them to stay away for their safety."

Newt seemed to calm down just a little and sighed in relief that his family was safe. With a few deep breaths Newt's his fingers went back to their normal state. Jerry pulled Newt;s back into his chest and kissed hand and forehead.

"Hungry, guy?"

Now that he mentioned it Newt could feel his hunger stirring and he looked at the twins trying to figure out if they would feed him or not.

"I'll take that look as a yes.  Luckily for you Jerry already brought us some food." Percival pulled back the shower curtains revealing to reveal a man. Not just any man, it was his father's henchman tied up, gagged, and unconscious in the tub. Newt looked at him, a man who had he never met paid to do awful, horrible things to him. He clenched his fist remembering very clearly what had been done to him.

"He... ** _hurt me."_**

"He did."

"I begged him to let me go but they just...laughed."

"Disgusting."

" **He tried to kiss me and make me forget you two..."**

Percival and Jerry felt Newt's rage, they were pissed, especially hearing that the bloodbag had tried to assault Newt. Newt's fangs where starting to peak out and he even started growling. The low rumbling woke the man up and once realizing where he was and what he was seeing, the man was freaking out. All three vampires were staring at him with inky black, haunting eyes. He screamed through the gag and tried to scoot away from them but it was no use. Percival got in the tub and yanked his hair back to expose his vulnerable neck.

" **Smell that Newt? The _fear? It's intoxicating_ **."

Newt got in the tub and crouched low like a feline eyeing his prey.

" **He's all yours, go ahead guy."** Jerry whispered into Newt's ear, tapping his back encouragingly. Newt nodded his head and gulped. Percival was right, the smell was alluring. As he got closer the man screamed trying to move and shaking his head back and forth. His skin stretched over flexing muscles and Newt could practically see the veins pumping faster in his struggle, the adrenaline releasing as the man's body reacted in flight or fight. Percival tightened his grip on the scalp as he whispered encouragement to their fledgling vampire. He mouthed _'go on,'_ and the ginger felt the last of his reluctance fade away. Newt was practically on top of the henchman now, his nose barely brushing against the skin sweaty skin. Closing his eyes he grabbed the man's shirt and bit down **hard** on the thick neck. Newt had barely had one mouthful before he pushed the man away in disgust, spitting the excess out.

" Eck! That tastes awful!" He said before sticking his tongue out _did I do it wrong?_ he thought. Percival chuckled as he was feeding from the man and removed his mouth from the flesh.

"Well he's a shitty person so it figures he tastes like shit." Percival got up taking Newt's hand to help him get out of the tub quickly as the man pissed  himself. Percival let out a huff and he rammed the human's head, on the wall knocking him out. He turned to see Jerry and Newt had left the room, and walked out to join the two. Jerry was laying on the bed with Newt on top of him.

"Have to say you looked really hot as a vampire. Still would be even if you weren't turned." Jerry said as he ran fingers through Newt's hair.

"T-thank you."

"A good vampire too, almost had your first meal." Percival said as settled on the bed and pulled Newt between him and his twin. He would have said 'kill,' but didn't want to ruin the moment. Some pink appeared on Newt's cheeks at being complimented. It was adorable how he had shifted from vampiric rage to his usual bashful self. All the while not even knowing there was a blood smear on his mouth. "Still, you need to eat. You're a baby, babies need to eat more often." Percival stated while wiping the blood off his face. Newt pouted at being called a baby.

"Can it be someone else...or maybe you?" Jerry laughed and put his arm over his face, Newt was just too cute.

" Yeah Perry, what kind of maker are you to not feed your own! Besides, I'm feeling peckish." Percival rolled his eyes at his brother comments. " Well can we?"

Percival rested his head on the headboard as Newt drank from one arm and Jerry took the other. It had been a long time since the brothers had fed from one another.

"Damn it Jerry cut it out!"

Now he remembers why they stopped doing that, his brother was being a little shit and biting too hard just to annoy him. Jerry chuckled a little and let go to lick the blood off his own hand. Newt was slow and hesitant, worried he was taking too much. Percival pet his hair soothingly to say it was okay. Newt let go now feeling full and feeling bad, he had made a mess of the other vampire and he licked the blood off Percival's arm. The vampire groaned, wondering if that was on purpose. After feeding the twins had dozed off to sleep while Newt laid wide awake watching the nature channel. He wanted to leave the room to see his brother but decided against it seeing as it was still day time. Being a vampire didn't seem to change him much besides how he looked. Except for earlier with that man he feels the same for the most part. He looked at the twins who were still fast sleep. He was officially a part of them now. Everything they did, they did for him and he loved them more for that.

_This is great_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt is a vampire now and a baby vamp at that ( but don't say that near him you'll make him blush)


	21. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt wants to see his brother now

Newt was bored. He looked over at the clock, it said 6pm. _Guess time flies when you're dead._ Sighing he got off the bed and tip-toed to the window. With a quick glance at the twins he stepped to the side moving the curtain a bit. No sunlight peeped out and he smiled; maybe he could see Theseus and mother now. Newt ran back to the bed and tried to wake the twins.

"Hey...wake up. The sun is down. Can I see my brother?" Jerry grunted and pulled Newt towards his chest thinking he was a pillow. Newt squeezed out and moved to Percival's side of the bed.

"Percy...can we see my brother or go outside? I'm bored." The word 'bored,' woke the brothers up, Jerry sat up and yawned while pulling Newt into his lap.

"Hear that, Perry? Our little vampire is bored." Jerry slid his hands around Newt's hips and then slipped them under his shirt as he rubbed his chest. 

_Should really get you a change of clothes._ The elder vampire thought.

Newt moan quietly as he tried to focus on getting out of the room, it didn't help when Percival moved behind him, licking his ear after lightly and biting the shell of it.

"Feels good right?" Percival asked kissing the back of Newt's neck, who nodded his head. Newt then shook his head remembering what he's suppose to be doing. 

"CAN I SEE THESEUS!?...please." Newt ducked his head in embarrassment, thinking he had been rude. Instead Jerry ruffled his hair. 

"You've been doing good so far. I think our guy here has earned a night out, sheriff." Percival hummed to himself, Newt hadn't changed much from his human-self, however, that might change once they leave the relative safety of the hotel. The newborn vampire might become completely overwhelmed with the different smells. 

"Alright we can go, but stay close."  Newt kissed him on the mouth quickly before running to the door and waiting for other two to come over.

Theseus' room was a few doors down the hall. Newt looked around, he could hear and smell a lot more things than when he was human. The smell was strange, not bad but...old. Aged. The twins stopped in front of him so Newt did the same. Jerry knocked on the door; there was a muffled _'coming!' _and the trio heard light footsteps rushing to the door. The door opened and Theseus appeared wearing a tank top on and boxers, hair a mess, most likely havig just woke up. Newt pushed past Percival and Jerry to the door but was stopped at the doorway. There was nothing there but he sensed some barrier which didn't allow him to go inside. He pouted realizing now he has to be invited in just to hug his brother.__

____

"Newt you're so pale. How...do you feel?"  Newt shrugged feeling normal but he was tapping his foot, he **really** wanting to go inside. Theseus noticed. 

____

____

"Sorry you guys can come in." He didn't have to say it twice, Newt knocked his brother over hugging him _He smells good too._

____

____

"I missed you too New! Mother! Newt is here." Theseus said getting up, he mouthed a 'thank you,' to the vampires whom waved as a reply. 

____

____

"Newton Scamander! Your clothes! They're a mess! You two didn't get him something to change in?" Ms. Scamander said scolding the twins. The man can't be walking around with torn and bloody clothes. For someone who has been hypnotized she sure did intimidate the vampires, guess it's just natural with moms.

____

____

"Yeah **Jerry,** why didn't you?" Percival playfully added, enjoying his brother's confused look. Theseus laughed, putting on his shirt and pants. He would offer his own but when you're trying to rescue your kidnapped brother, prepping for basic things like clothes escapes the mind. 

____

____

"I could run out and get some. I don't know if it's safe to leave yet."  Newt went to the door looking at the peep hole spotting someone walking down the hall with a suitcase. The man seem to have a similar body type to Newt, maybe he could ask.  The four where talking debating about leaving the hotel or not. Newt saw that was his chance to speak with the stranger and he opened the door softly making sure the twins didn't notice.

____

The stranger was walking down the hall, minding his business, and jumped when Newt was suddenly in front of him. 

____

____

"E-excuse me. I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt and some pants or jeans, and shoes if you have them. I'm not picky." The stranger looked at him up and down, observing his disheveled appearance and laughed. 

____

____

"No thanks, stay off the drugs pal and you wouldn't look like that." He roughly pushed Newt out the way

____

"Freak." _A no would have been fine_ Newt thought about going back to the room, but that guy was awfully rude to him and he couldn't let that go. Using his speed Newt moved to stand behind the man and tapped his shoulder.

____

Sorry maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Newt."

____

"Yeah, and I'm Who-Gives-A-Shit. Get lost before I punch ya."  The guy tried pulling away but couldn't. The man, Newt, was skinny as a rail but he wouldn't budge. "WHAT THE FU-" He was cut off when Newt placed both hands on the man's shoulder, and he lowered his head so the two were making eye contact. The stranger was speechless.

____

" _Can I borrow some clothes please?"_

____

"Yeah...sure...here." Newt let go and couched down, opening the suitcase and grabbing the first things he saw. A blue t-shirt, black jeans, and brown loafers. He zipped the suitcase closed and stood tall in front of the man again " _Thank you. Would you kindly forget this happened please."_ The stranger nodded his head and walked away with his bag. Newt went back to his room and saw Percival leaning on the door with his hands in his pockets. 

____

____

"You saw all that, didn't you?...I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" An 'aw," almost escaped Percival's mouth, the young vampire was just too cute. He cupped Newt's face gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

____

____

"You should have told me or Jerry first. But I'll let it go, you handled that guy well, didn't even bite him." A shy smiled formed on Newt's face as he was being praised. Percy was proud of him. 

____

____

"Come on you need to change. We're changing locations."

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt is a fast learner. Also want to get the twins attention just say you're bored  
> 


	22. Gotta Get Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang figures out how to get back home and dealing with other problems at hand

After changing clothes, Newt followed the twins to meet Theseus and his mother at front of the hotel. The air was cool outside andNewt liked it very much. Even the smell outside was much better with all the trees and flowers surrounding the hotel, that was maybe the only thing he missed being in London. 

"Do you think we'll go back home to Vegas?" Percival hummed to himself. 

"That's the plan...hopefully."  Newt nodded his head in understanding, he missed is house and his job. He wonders if Niffler got adopted _I have a lot to explain to work._ A car honked and it was Theseus, the window rolled down. Mrs. Scamander led the way. 

"Come on boys! There's a breakfast diner near by."

*Diner*

The group asked for a table away from the front, the restaurant itself wasn't busy but it would be good to be away from the few patrons there. Everyone was surprised at all the food Newt was eating, really he was glad to still be able to eat human food and not just blood. While the everyone was eating Jerry decided to break the silence, 

"So what's the plan, Seus? Think we can go back to America?" He asked while wrapping an arm around Newt's shoulder. Theseus drank his tea thinking it over. 

"There's no doubt other hunters will get word of this, me and mother will probably have to stay here and _try_ to sort things out." Mrs. Scamander agreed with a quick nod.

" I found a flight that should get you all home with no worries about the sun." The twins like that idea, but Newt felt a little sick thinking about what could happen to his family. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay? The hunters..." He played with his fork not wanting to finish the thought.  Theseus placed his hand over Newt's in a comforting grip. 

"Nothing to worry about. I have some close friends of mine that'll be more than happy to help. Plus are few are dating werewolves who don't have a grudge against vampires." He whispered the last part to further reassure his little brother. Jerry chuckled, amused at the mental image of seasoned hunters dating supernatural beings. _Hunters are interesting things._

"Been a long time we seen some werewolves, feel free to tell them our names, or don't. Whichever helps us more." Everyone seemed to be on board expect Newt. The young vampire was just too concerned and worried so he excused himself to the rest room.

He locked himself in the stall. There was a light knock on the door. 

"Newt it's me Theseus. You okay?" Newt sighed as he opened the door and peaked out he saw his brother reflection but not his in the mirror. He lowered his head and stared at the tiled floor. 

"New, it'll be okay we're going to fix things and you can go back home, hopefully, tonight," he said patting his younger brother's shoulder but Newt shook his head. That wasn't the problem. Newt thought being a vampire would be fine since nothing had really changed about him. Now though...more sides to this life were showing themselves and he's terrified about potential hunters coming after him and the others. Seeing the fire at the twins house concerned him and if that were ever to that happen again he'll be there too. Newt's not asking for a perfect life, not even a normal one, but he would still like to do some normal things. Like not be hunted down by humans. Not aware, Theseus pulled his brother into a hug and rubbing his back to calm him down, he started crying. 

"It'll get better I promise, you have Percival and Jerry with you and hey, that website about blood donors will help you. Hang in there." Newt sniffled and looked up smiling

"Thank you Thes."

"Anytime for my little brother."

The brothers left and saw the other three at the front paying. 

"Everything okay guy?" Jerry asked Newt wiped his face saying he was good. "Ready to go to the airport? It's an hour drive."

*Airport*

"Okay this should be enough money for you three."

Mrs. Scamander said, pulling an insane wad of cash from her purse.

"Oh me and Theseus will keep you updated, and call us when you land. You two take good care of Newton! Also let me know if your house is okay."

Mrs.Scamander was making sure the vampires had jackets in case someone opened the windows on the plane. They only had a backpack with some large bills of cash and a blanket. 

"Mother I have to go now they're calling for us. Love you both and please be careful."  Giving one last goodbye the three where on the plane. He was happy to be sitting with the twins, the enclosed air was bothering him a bit but he was sure everything was fine. 

" If you feel any urges let us know alright, it would be pretty awkward to have a flight filled with drained humans." Percival punched Jerry's arm growling at him, Newt giggled at the hurt look Jerry made. Percival got an idea he lend close to the new vamp's ear.

"Nine hours till we get to Vegas and we'll have you all to ourselves again. But doesn't mean we can't fun now," He whispered. Newt hissed when a hand started palming his crouch. he pushed his head back trying to keep quiet. 

"We're about to take off, is there anything you boys need?" The flight attendant asked with a bubbly smile. 

" My friend here needs a pillow if you don't mind, he's tired." Jerry said with a charming smile causing the woman to blush, " O-one moment Sir." 

The woman speed walked away and Newt thanked the heavens a blanket was covering him because the whole time he was still being touched by one of the twins (not that he's complaining). The attendant came back,handed Percival the pillow and he winked at her showing thanks. She turned beat red almost forgetting she needs to do her job. 

"Be nice." Newt said in relief when the hand was removed, he figured Jerry might sneak off and feed from the woman. Jerry snickered saying he was always _nice_.

For a nine hour flight it felt shorter than that. The three went to sleep for the most part, the vampires where at the back of the plane, lucky that not many people were seated next to them and instead were in front so they sun couldn't reach them nor have any wondering eyes. When the seat-belt sign was turned off Jerry got up to visit the flight attendant. In the mean time Percival was giving Newt a blowjob, completely unphased that they're in public. He placed the blanket over his head in case someone came by. 

"Naughty...Percy." The vampire hummed as he kept going. Newt's fangs peaked out as he bite on his hand trying not to scream when he came. Percival came back up with a cocky look on his face as he licked the vampire's hand getting rid of the blood. Jerry came back pleased with himself while licking is lips. He smelt what had just happened and wished he had stayed put, but no worries (they'll have all the time in the world once they were back home). The three went back to sleep again, and were only roused by the captain announcing their descent into. They're finally back in Vegas with the sky dark and the lights glowing all around the city.

The three where finally back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trio are back where they belong :)  
> Also the story going to be ending soon still a few more chapters left ( not sure on the number) Don't worry it'll be a happy ending


	23. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally back home

****

While the twins went to get a car, Newt called his brother to let him know they made it back to the States in one piece. Theseus was happy and told him that there's going to be a council meeting in month to discuss what happened, but that was all he knew for now. Hanging up he saw the twins walking back over to him. 

"Hungry guy?" Newt looked at him shrugging his shoulders. Being a vampire he'll have to make sure he drinks enough blood.

 "Come on, babies need to eat, and I know someone that'll help." Newt pouted at Jerry calling him a baby and Percival chuckled holding his hand so they could follow Jerry. Leaving the airport they walked pass the rental car pick up, heading towards a dark alleyway avoid people.

"That didn't take long. Ready honey?" It was their flight attendant that was currently smoking a cigarette, Newt looked at Jerry. 

"Made a deal. I give her a good time and she feeds us. I know you prefer actual consent." He said patting his shoulder. Newt looked back at the woman who threw a cig on the ground. 

"If you want to bite the neck make sure you fix it please, okay?" She smiled taking his hand bringing him towards her. Leaning against the wall she unbuttoned her blouse and angled her head up to leave her neck exposed.  Newt's fangs appeared feeling Jerry on her, he placed shaky hands on her shoulders.  It was weird to bite someone before that awful man, but this time he was nervous like he was on a first date. 

"You're a shy one aren't you." Newt gulped saying nodding his head to nervous to speak. 

" **Go ahead you'll do fine.** " Percival whispered in his ear, that encouragement did the trick, he sank his fangs into the woman. She moaned wrapping her arms around Newt, she tasted way better then that awful man. It was only a few seconds, Newt feared it was longer and was scared he would drain the girl so he pulled away and licked his lips. 

"That was fast, but that was enough, right?"  Newt gave a shy smile thanking her, he pricked his finger causing it to bleed and wiped it on her neck bite. After using a napkin to clean up the blood, then fixing her shirt, she kissed Newt on the cheek. 

" I would give you my number but with my job I wouldn't have the time. Night boys."  Newt waved goodbye, proud of himself he didn't do anything crazy or regretful. Percival walked to him using his thumb to clean the blood off his face then sucking on it. 

"Good job Newt. Now let's get you home."

It was good to be back in their neighborhood again, like nothing had changed. Instead of pulling into the twins driveway they went to Newt's. It stood tall and in perfect condition, minus the papers on his door. Getting out the car he went to the door and grabbed the hidden key under rock, before unlocking the door. He looked over seeing what use to be the twins' household. It had police tape around it and everything burnt down the only thing left was a old hard wood flooring. _How did you two escape that?_  

"Jerry and I walked this earth for centuries. Not the first time our home was set on fire."

"Have to give those bastards credit, used holy water before lighting the place." Newt looked at the twins in shock that they seemed as if they weren't even phased at all. 

"Still hurt like hell being burned, we rushed to the basement and hid in the dirt. Now **finding you was the worst _._** But you're here now so no worries."  Newt smiled.  Jerry was right, nothing to worry about now with the three here together. Walking inside he turned on the lights, mildly surprised they worked, the air conditioning too _Guess mother took care of the bills._  

"Hmm guess we need to started covering all windows huh.  Which do you prefer; cardboard or towels?"

"Cardboard is fine, I know a place that'll help tint the windows."

They covered every single window small and large making sure sunlight wouldn't get inside. Once done the three watch TV for awhile, Newt yawned and the other two took that as a sign that he wanted sleep. Getting up he went upstairs saying he was going to bed, and it didn't take long for the two to meet him. Putting on a t-shirt and shorts Newt crawled into bed. Percival was second, scooting close so he was touching the new vamp's back and draped an arm over him. Last was Jerry getting in front, facing Newt and holding his hand. The three drifted off to sleep. There was nothing else he could have asked for, comfy home with his two vampire boyfriends. _Huh boyfriends I like it._

"Hey...you two are my boyfriends."

"Jerry... you owe me fifty bucks."

"Whatever, I bet I'm Newt's favorite."

"Please I turned him."

"Doesn't count I'm your favorite right guy?"

"Settle down you two and go to sleep." _Silly vampires_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys, but I'm going to make sure it's long and worth it. It'll be posted hopeful before Friday


	24. Epilogue

Being back home again helped Newt adapt well.  His windows where now properly covered so his home didn't look like it was abandoned.  He was still able to work at the pet store.  Newt explained to his manger there was a serious family emergency with his father _passing_ and she understood; plus Newt is a hard-worker so it worked out for them both. Niffler was adopted but he wasn't mad, rather happy the little guy got a new home.  He still named the animals every time he worked and he let one or two roam around with him. There's a green parrot Newt named Pickett that loves sitting on his head who doesn't play well with the other birds and also likes being the center of attention. Newt says he's his baby but only to himself.

The whole father incident is a work in progress, to put it lightly. Newt and the twins will have to go back to London to stand trial and tell their side of the story. Thanks to Theseus and his connections, the punishment won't be anything to bad I.E: they won't be killed. However, they probably will be made to either go under house arrest or have someone watching them to make sure they aren't a danger to others.  Turns out hunters and supernatural creatures of all kinds had a treaty  (one doesn't bother the other nor cause trouble.) So this will also help their side since his father broke the treaty. Also, good news, Theseus made _friends_ with a vampire who is also a witch. He hasn't added any other details after that but Newt supports him and can't wait to meet them whenever he's ready.

Newt has been using the website his brother mention in meeting donors that give blood to vampires. He felt weird meeting them and just feeding right away. He instead asks that they hang out first and then eat later.  The hang-outs are mostly eating human food, or just doing normal everyday things. The twins told Newt he didn't have to do that but they gave it a shot and ended up enjoying the meet-ups a lot. Speaking of the twins, they mostly stay at home working in the basement making tunnels (better safe then sorry) They also have three coffins down there too.  They don't use them, preferring sleeping together in the bed than being separated. Matter of fact the twins have been very touchy with Newt (he finds it cute).

Newt was washing the dishes in the kitchen. He was off work today, it's daylight and technically he should be asleep (he's a young vampire so maybe that's way).  Newt's eyes where covered suddenly by a pair of hands.

"Guess who?" Newt chuckled.

"Hi Jerry. I see you're awake." The vampire laughed.

"Actually it's me Percival." Newt moved the hands and turned around to see Jerry. He pouted at the trick and flicked some water at the twin. Jerry laughed, the younger vampire was just too cute for him.

"Guy, me and Perry are bored."

"What am I supposed to do exactly?"

" _Do?....._ How about we do you. That sounds like a great idea."  Newt felt his cheeks flush for a second at the suggestion. They never had sex... _yet_ , it was mostly foreplay but the twins never went further then that and this was the actual first time asking.

"Sure...it'll be fun." Newt shrived seeing Jerry's pleased smile and the vampire picked the other up before placing him over his shoulder, Newt giggled at the brother's excitement. Once upstairs, Jerry kicked the bedroom door open placing Newt on the bed and began kissing him.  The brother gave Percival a cocky look sliding his tongue inside Newt's mouth enjoying the young vampire's moan. Percival was confused at first but it clicked, _two can play at that game_. As soon as Jerry lifted his head for Newt to catch his breath, Percival moved in and kissed him harder with a low growl. That turned Newt on very much and was not aware of the twins _game_. 

"That...was nice now what?"

"Take you clothes off, Newt, and get on your hand and knees."

Newt did as he was told and took his shirt off along with his pants and boxers. Percival and Jerry were doing the same.

"I'm taking him first." Percival said whispering in Jerry's ear he huffed whispering back.

"While I don't mind having his pretty mouth, I would much rather take him first. Rock, paper, scissors!" Newt gave an odd look at the brothers playing such an old game. Percival got paper, and Jerry rock. He got on the beg placing a quick kiss on Newt's lips.

" **Showtime guy**." Newt gulped seeing Jerry unzip his jeans to pull his cock out, the size always catches him by surprise. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it a bit amazed how quick Jerry was getting aroused, he got distracted feeling a light kiss on his ass and a cool, wet finger rubbing his entrance. Jerry cupped Newt's face with one hand telling him it's okay. Focusing at the task in front of him Newt gave the appendage little kitten licks while trying to get used to the taste, the pre-cum from the tip was salty yet sweet. Jerry hissed petting Newt's hair, and the young vampire licked his lips and started sucking. Newt moaned as a wet finger entered him. Another finger was added that touched a spot inside him. Newt almost gagged himself on how wonderful that felt.

"D-do...that again." Percival didn't need to be told twice  and touched the spot again. Jerry brought his other hand placing it on the back of Newt's head, the vamp looked at the older with lustful green eyes as sign that say "do it". He thrust his hips gasping over how good Newt's mouth felt, Jerry flashed a fanged grin at Percival who was now entering Newt with his cock. Jerry hissed feeling little fangs prick him a bit (He always did liked it rough).

Newt had to remove his mouth so he could breath for a second but the thought was lost at feeling sharp claws tighten their grip before Percival began pounding his ass.

"Oh God!....harder!" He kept going giving Jerry a cocky smile at making Newt react this way. Newt buried his face on Jerry's lap feeling dazed at his prostate being hit rapidly. He stoked himself inserted his fingers inside the vamp's mouth loving feel of his tongue moving on them. Newt was the first one to come first covering the sheets under him. Percival was second to come, as he burst inside him and bent over to bite down on Newt's shoulder drawing blood. He thrust a few more times then pulled out and laid down next to him. Jerry was last relishing the fact he _won_ , enjoying his little victory he decided to coat both Newt's and Percy's faces. Percival was calming down from his climax not even giving a damn what his brother did, closing his he eyes he felt someone licking his face. That someone was Newt _naughty boy_ , once Percy's face was clean Newt wiped the rest of the fluid off his face. Now on his hand, the taste was still strange but he liked it. Wiping his covered hand on the sheets, Newt moved so he was closer to the brothers.

"I love you two." Newt said feeling tired, Percival got closer so Newt was resting his head on his chest.

" Love you too Newt." He said placing a kiss on Newt's forehead, Jerry scooted closer kissing the bite-mark Percival left. "I'd love to see if you can take both of us, guy." Newt let out a tired giggle, _Silly man_ he brought Jerry close so he was cuddling him.

"We have all the time in the world, so sure." Newt went to sleep with a smile on his face, happy he's going to be with the twins for a long time.

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Double is completed :D The boys get a vampire ending   
> I really enjoyed making this and glad everyone else liked it too. So thank you, and I'm off making other fics


End file.
